Naruto ReStart: Sakura's Adventure
by Entangled Fate
Summary: Sakura was always there for Naruto and it warped her future into a new path she must fix. With each step moving forward she meet people she wouldn't have before. Making bounds with them she never thought she could but here she stood in the middle of the battle field that would decide that fate of the war. Will she pick home or Akatsuki? After all is smart. SakuMutli. Time-travel
1. Chp 1: The start

Fate: So here is another story for you to read.

Everyone: Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**(EDITED 9/28/2015)**

"Talk" Regular talking

_"Talk" Thinking to ones self_

**"Talk" Inner/Demon speaking**

_**"Talk" Flashbacks/ or detailed memories**_

* * *

Sitting outside on the swing in front of the academy, was little Naruto looking down as he swings his feet.. For the past ten minutes alone he sat there not even making any eye contact towards anyone passing him by. He knew no like him but they only feared him. It would always make him feel so lonely and abandoned by the village. Even if the stupidity of the village people didn't know he could hear them call him such mean names, he still couldn't blame them for it. He knew he was born as a monster and always be one.

In very deep thought he didn't notice someone standing right in front of him until she called out his name softly. "Naruto-kun?"

He raised his head up slowly to see a little pink-haired girl in front of him smiling like there was no tomorrow. She was wearing a little sun dress that had a small shade of blue, her long pink hair looked good blowing in the air. Naruto just looked at her in awe as he leaned more eventually falling face first into the ground. He groaned softly as he raised his head up to see the girls face change for a happy look to a concerned one.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright? Did you hit your head hard?" She said sweetly.

Naruto started to remember, he had her. She was the first person every to accept him as a friend. She didn't hesitate to be his friend...

**_Naruto walked closer to his classroom hearing everyone being loud and having fun until he step foot into the classroom. Everything went silent, he looked around to see everyone staring at him in disgust or fright. He walked to the nearest desk which had a group of girls near it but they moved away when he sat down. He looked behind himself to see a guy surrounded by group of girls. Laughing and giggling at him as he pay no attention to them because he was busy looking at someone else. He followed the guys eyes to a girl with pink hair. He looked at her shocked._**

**_'What the hell! she as pink hair. Is it real?' Naruto thought as he continued to look at her not noticing that she was getting closer to him._**

**_"Hi! It's nice to meet you." Naruto was stunned that she just said hi to him._**

**_'What the hell? Doesn't she know what I am. I should tell her so she won't find out by the time we becomes friend then she just dumped me.' Naruto thought sadly._**

**_"Hey listen pinkie. I don't know if you know by I am a monster, okay? I have this thing in me. So now you know you can go run off with your friends and tell them you were disgusted and scared." Naruto said it with annoyed tone._**

**_She didn't respond but he notice that everyone was quite again and looking at the two. He just took a deep breath and looked back at the pinked-hair girl again._**

**_"Okay, I am not going to tell you again pinkie..." Before he could finish his sentence the girl pulled him close to her face a growled at him._**

**_" First off, you never ever call me pinkie. Got it blonde." Naruto nodded in shocked then she let go of him and she looked at him smiling. "Second off, I don't care what you are. Plus you don't seem as a monster unless..." She moved closer to him examining him. Looking up and down on him, she opened his mouth and looked inside of it._**

**_Naruto eyes widen like big plates as he was being examine by her. 'What the hell is wrong with this girl?'_**

**_She stop and gave him a questioning look. "Hm, I don't see no gills, scales, any extra limbs, no fangs. So you can't be a monster!" She fisted her hands up in the air. "So anyway I am Sakura. You can call me Sakura-chan, Okay."_**

**_Naruto just blinked at her stupidly. "I'm...I'm N-Naruto."_**

**_"Well I am going to call you Naruto-kun and that is final."_**

**_She grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him to follow her to her desk. She sat him next to her desk and she sat next to him smiling widely. Everyone looking at them speechlessly, Naruto could hear them whispering._**

**_"Oh my god, did Sakura just befriended a demon!" One girl said._**

**_"You heard what she said. we can't do nothing about." Another girl said._**

**_"That demon is going to taunt the pure flower." One guy said._**

**_"Tsk, pitiful thing." Another guy said._**

**_Naruto looked down sad but felt a hand on his making him turn to look at Sakura. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. I am here for you." Smiling at him sweetly._**

**_Naruto couldn't help but smile back but as little did he know that a guy was glaring right at him._**

Naruto look at her with a big grin and jumping up. "Of course I am okay Sakura-chan."

"Sigh, you gave me a panic attack you know but come on we are going to be late for class."

Naruto looked at her confused. "Isn't today the day we are assigned to a group and our new sensei?"

Sakura nodded at him while she started walking towards the academy doors soon twirled around to stop and see Naruto staring at her weirdly. "What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Shouldn't you be in your training clothes for today?" Naruto walked up to her pulling on her dress.

She blushed deeply, "If you listened to Iruka. He said we didn't need to wear them today." She looked away annoyed. She just reached for his hand and guide him to the classroom.

'Today was the day that all the students who passed the test to go on the next stage of becoming a official ninja. Everyone is nervous to hear who is on who's team. A lot of them are hoping to be with the person they know or like.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I just hope I am in a group with Sakura-chan.'

He just relaxed more in his chair looking around. Sakura was right next to him talking to her friends. Remembering their name's the one with blonde hair was Ino and the girl that shudder a lot was Hinata. Sometimes they would talk to him and they would have good conversations but he could tell they were scared of him. He continued to look around to see a group of guys hanging out together. It was Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino. They were pretty cool people but they were always pinning their crap on to him. He let his eyes to continue to roam until finally landing on Sasuke. The most silent and attractive guy here in class but the strangest guy that he always found him staring at Sakura.

Before he could continue looking around the classroom the Iruka came in and ask everyone to pay attention.

"Alright guys. Today is the day that you are assigned to a team. Please come in everyone." Seven adults came walking into the door. The only person Naruto recognized was Sasuke's older bother, Itachi. "Alright first team will be with Kakashi over here and his helper Itachi. The following three names are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and lastly Sakura Haruno." After Iruka finished Sakura jumped up and down and hugged Naruto.

"Yes, we get to stay together." Naruto smiled and hugged her back while Sasuke in the back of the classroom smirked. Naruto and Sakura were to busy talking to listen one the other groups being called out. After everything was done, Itachi and Kakashi approached them.

"Hey guys, we came to tell you after lunch meet us at the roof top." Itachi looked at Naruto bored but once he looked at Sakura he smiled at her. They both nodded as Naruto dragged Sakura to the ramen shop.

After everyone left only four people stayed behind. Itachi went to the door and looked around the hallway before closing the door turning to look at Gai, Kakashi, and Iruka. Itachi turned his sharingan facing himself towards Iruka "Well, Iruka what is it we do know?"

"Just get ready to train them and make sure you guys pay a lot more attention to Sakura. She is the one that needs the most help with her power." Itachi and Kakashi nodded at him.

Gai gave everyone he famous shining smile, "Yes, we will help to youth reach there greatest strength."

"Gai are you always to much to handle. Please try to tone it down." Itachi was met with a pale look from Kakashi. "Oh great, isn't this going to be a fun time." Itachi walked away and started his way to the roof top to wait for their students.

* * *

Fate: I hope you like it so far. Please tell me how you think about this piece. So please leave a review for me.

**A/N:** I am awesome people and you know it. I am out.


	2. Chp 2: The rules

Fate: Here we are again

Everyone: Lets begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**(Edited 9/28/2015)**

"Talk" Regular talking

_"Talk" Thinking to ones self_

**"Talk" Inner/Demon speaking**

_**"Talk" Flashbacks/ or detailed memories**_

* * *

The birds sang calmly over the lively Hidden leaf village, Konoha. At Naruto's number one ramen shop sat both him and her eating, well more like Naruto sucking up as Sakura stares at her bowl of ramen. Her thoughts were scattered everywhere in her head. Thinking. Wondering. She was calm and happy about today, she gets to be in the same team has Naruto. She gained another teammate named Sasuke. She didn't know much about him but she knew that one of there new sensei was his brother. But she could careless, she was with Naruto and thats all that matters.

"Ah! Sakura-chan. Are you going to finish your bowl of ramen?."

Sakura looked up to see Naruto looking down at her. "Didn't you eat about seven bowls already, Naruto-kun?"

"Eh? Come Sakura-chan I am a big growing boy. I need the food."

"Fine you can have in but you owe me dangos" She slides her bowl to him soon he start to eat it all.

In seconds he finished and looked at her. "Hey Sakura-chan, how much longer do we have lunch?."

Sakura continued to staring at Naruto registering what he just said. She looked at the clock in front of her and jumped up giving Naruto a horrified look. "Naruto-kun! We have ten minutes to get back to the academy!"

Naruto chuckled at her reaction until she grabbed his hand and started to run out of the ramen shop and into the streets. She ran invincible fast which Naruto had a slight trouble keeping up. They both have developed on it over the past two years when they been training with each other. She was one of the few people that helped Naruto gain strength. Not only in skill and learning but also in friendship and love. Suddenly Sakura stopped in her tracks before running into someone but Naruto not paying any attention runs into the guy.

They both fell to the ground with a loud thud. The guy stood up and picked Naruto up by the collar glaring at him. "What the fuck man? Can't you see where you are going?"

Naruto just stared at him in shocked and fear at the evil aura he was giving off.

"Excuse me?" Sakura softy said. The guy looked down at her and raised his eyebrow. "Can you please let him go. We are going to be late for a meeting."

He blinked then let Naruto down. He whispered softy as he blushed at her, "I am only doing it because you are fucking want brat."

She smile widely at the insult. Why because she knew he didn't mean it in a harsh way, "Thank you sir." Bowing softly at him then grabbed Naruto's hand again and they began to run.

He just nodded as he watched them take off without another word. He let out a big sigh not evening knowing he was holding on to it.

"Hey Hidan! What is taking you so long?" He looked at the man that called his name and immediately he turned back into to himself.

He yelled in annoyance, "I am coming you fucktard. Damn it Kisame you cant let people wonder off in thought." He looked back at the directions the two kids ran off too then looks back at his partner groaning on how annoying he was.

* * *

Sakura jumped in front of Academy saying she beat Naruto. Naruto walking slowly towards her and a little out of breath.

"No, fair Sakura-chan. You know that guy scared me ."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She grinned at him.

They continued to talk and laugh with each other but suddenly Sakura felt a presence of someone. She looked over Naruto's shoulder to see someone standing in the shadows under the tree. She made out the charka to be Sasuke, the new teammate she had gain today.

"Hey, Sasuke. Are you just going to stand there gawking or are you going to come over and say hi so we all can go to the roof to see our sensei's?."

Sasuke looked at her dumb folded for a second but then came out under the tree and stood a few feet away from Naruto. Glaring at him. Judging him. Disliking him. He could feel what he was thinking about him and he was starting to feel sick at the negative thoughts. He gripped the bottom of his shirt tightly and closing his eyes shut before he took a deep breathe.

He glared back at him, "What the hell are you looking at?_."_ He shouted at Sasuke as he pointed at him. Naruto had gotten tired of his prick ass always starting at Sakura but now he was even more pissed that he looked at him this way. They had just became teammates and teammates aren't suppose look down on one another but that is what he thought.

Sasuke could feel his eye starting to twitch he open his month to insult him but before he could say anything Sakura appeared between they both smiling. They both looked at Sakura curiously on why she was smiling like that.

"You two are both big trouble marks. Come on least go, we wasted enough time as it is, we are probably late." She giggled the last part. She didn't know why but she did. Sakura began to walk forward towards the doors then turned around slightly looking at them both. "Well are you guys coming or what?"

Sasuke looked away walking towards her. "Hn"

Naruto ran up towards he grinning like an idiot he was. "Lets go Sakura-chan but they aren't going to be happy on being late.

Naruto and Sakura started to walk up the path with Sasuke only a few feet behind them. Sasuke watched them silently in the background watching everything they are doing to every detail. Sakura was laughing and grinning at Naruto talking about how Ino and her first meant . Naruto doing the same, he was full of hope and inspiration that she was giving him. Sasuke watching the two he couldn't help but inwardly smile and awing at Sakura. A few times they would both ask Sasuke a question but he would only say a word or a short sentence.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the girl. He was admiring the way she looked in the sun light. Her long silky pink hair that was to her waist went back and forth in the wind. He looked at his hand remembering the feeling of her hair when he patted her on the head._ Soft._ Then he looked at her outfit, it was a short red dress that was slit to the side all the way up to her waist. She was wearing black short shorts that fitted her like a second skin. The Haruno symbol on the back of her was special, it meant eternal. Of course may people thought of the Haruno clan weak since they didn't care any special bloodline... they didnt understand the meaning behind it or what it held if you were truly eternal.

Finally reaching the top of the academy, the three students sat on the bench quietly. Sakura sat in the middle as Naruto was on her left ans Sasuke on her right. Both of the sensei's stood in front of them waiting from them to look there way. Kakashi closed his book with a boring expression on his face and cough softly to get there attention.

"Well here we are guys, the start of your new team. Why don't we do introductions? You must your likes, dislikes, hobby, and dream. Orange blob you go first." Kakashi made a small smile at them through his mask.

Naruto jumped up and stood proudly, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Sakura-chan and ramen. I dislike bullies and haters. My hobbies include training with Sakura-chan and having for now on has my rival." Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other before he finished. "But my dream is something so big one day everyone with now me because of what I will become."

"Pinkie you are up next."

Sakura eye twitched but she just sighed to calm down. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like dangos, reading, studying, and of course Naruto. I dislike immature actions towards a friend, rice cakes, stupid idea that power is all you need, and lastly friends turning there back on each other. My hobbies are shopping with Ino, training when I have free time, and studying for new knowledge. My dream is something I have yet to understand or acknowledge or better yet I have yet to find out."

Kakashi eyed her intently not liking one bit on what she said but he let out a grunt and turned to Sasuke, "Your turn."

Sasuke placed his elbows on his knees and lean forward glaring at nothing but still glaring whatever was in his line of view. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I am going to make it a reality. I am going to avenger my clan and to do that, I need to kill a certain someone." Sasuke eyes landed right on Itachi and glaring a full size of hate on him. Itachi just stood looking back at him unemotional.

Itachi finally spoke up as he made eye contact with the three. "What the meeting is about today, is that we need to set some ground rules that you must follow through with." "Rule number one: You must defend and watch over your teammate in battle."

Kakashi then said, "Rule number two: You need to put every ounce of yourself in your training. No slacking."

Itachi said next, "Rule number three: Do not. And we mean never ever leave a teammate behind." The three of them nodded at them before looking at each other. "We expect you to remember these rules. Training will start tomorrow and don't think we are going to take it easy. To tell you the truth the reason this team was formed because all of you are stronger then the rest of the other ninjas that were put on other teams. We wont go easy on you so remember that." Naruto and Sakura looked at him awe while Sasuke gave a smirk. They were happy at what he said, everyone repeated in there head. _They were strong._

Kakashi raised his hand like he was signaling someone but then he turned to Itachi. "I think we are done for today?" In return Itachi nodded at him. "Well I guess..." He was cut of by a girl running up by them.

"Oh, I am sorry for interrupting but is your meeting over?" Both of the sensei's nodded. "Can I take Sakura? We are going to go shopping for new training outfits."

"Oh yes, go take her." The girl ran up to Sakura and grabbed her hand dragging her away from her teammates. She waved goodbye and told Naruto she would see him at home. Once the two girls were out of sight a group of guys came into sight. Naruto made note of who they were; Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Gai. They walked up to them and stood behind or beside Naruto and Sasuke calmly. Naruto stiffened and was scared that he was going to feel what he felt earlier with Sasuke but it never came. Kiba looked at Naruto and smiled before turning towards the three people in front of them.

"Hey, why are we here? And why won't you tell us what is going on?" Kiba said coolly.

Gai gave him a grin. "We are waiting for someone."

They continue to stand silently for a good five minutes until a poof of smoke came next to Guy.

"Oh good, you finally made it to the party." Itachi said sarcastically.

Iruka scratched the back of his head slowly, "Sorry I was busy with a meeting and I had to give a long report." They nodded in approval then they all turned there eyes towards the group of boys.

Kakashi open his mouth about to speak. "There is one more rule that only you boys must know. Rule number four: Protect Sakura Haruno."

The guys looked at each other confused. Until Shikamaru spoke up, "What about the other girls? Ino and Hinata. And why is it so important to protect her?" They all agreed with him.

"Well you protect them when you must but the main priority is Sakura. You see she is underdeveloped and until she can take care of herself properly. You guys need to protect her." Gai said sheepishly.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru said before tuning out.

"OH OF COURSE GAI SENSEI. WE MUST PROTECT THE CHERRY BLOSSOM OF YOUTH." As Lee shouted an ocean appeared behind him and a prefect sunset. The wave clashing into the rocky waters to give a great splash making him look epic stupidly with Gai somehow.

Itachi's eye twitch looking upon it. "I will never will get use to this."

Naruto glared at the four men, " Hold on! Kakashi and Itachi-senei said that we were the strongest people from the academy. That includes Sakura-chan!" He yelled at them.

"Naruto, she is strong but she doesn't know how to use that strength yet. Like Gai said it is until she can hold her own alright" Iruka said calmly.

* * *

Sakura was with Ino and Hinata in one of the famous training stores in the Hidden village. Ino was looked at some dark purple outfits and Hinata at some light purple ones. Once they had picked an outfit they saw Sakura waiting at the counter for them. The first one to speak was Hinata.

"S-sakura-c-chan why h-haven't y-you picked out y-your new outfit?" Hinata questioned nervously.

"I dont know what to get."

"Well, you don't have to look for anything I already bought you an outfit." Ino asked the cashier for a bag, she then started to walk out of the shop.

Hinata dragged Sakura out following the long blonde haired girl. "I-ino wait f-for us p-please." They caught up with her and started to walk further into the village until they saw the group of boys talking with each other lowly. The two girls ran up to them to say hi as Sakura moved up slowly following them. Sakura was just staring at the group for some odd reason she couldn't hear them talk. A sharp pain hit her head and she fell to her knees. It didn't go unnoticed because all of them surrounded her in concern.

Sakura looked at Naruto then Sasuke before everything went black around her. In the far distance she could hear people shouting towards her to get her attention. Little images started to flicker around her, some of them were Naruto cough and gagging in pain trying to reach out for her as he tried saying her name. The others were Sasuke laying coldly on the ground not moving one bit but he had pieces of her pink hair in his hand. She then saw what looked like a women with blonde hair running towards her. Screaming. Yelling. Crying. Then a big sharp pain came from her chest, she looked down to see a hand right though her chest. She turned her head to see pale white eyes staring down at her. She tried to read his lips but the only words she could make out was 'Die.' She fell to her knees glancing up to see five blobs of people in front of her.

She heard her name in the distance again as everything swirled back to pitch darkness. She could feel warm hands on her and icy cold drops of water on her face. She slowly opened her eyes to met everyone's worried gaze. Naruto, Hinata, and Ino were crying others looked they were going to run for help. She looked at everyone confused.

"Damn it Sakura. You gave us all a scared." Sasuke said worried tone.

"Sasuke is right. You gave us a bad fright. Are you okay? What happened?"

Before Sakura could answer Kiba, Itachi appeared next to them all. He pushed through them a picked up her bridal-style. "I will take her home. Come Naruto. Everyone else go home and get rest."

They stared at Itachi then back at Sakura one last time before they continued home. Ino called out to Naruto. "Hey, can you give this to Sakura. It is her new uniform." She handed it to him before turning and walking home.

They walked to the direction to Sakura's home. Once they were home, Naruto took her and tucked her into bed. He bowed to his sensei, saying thank you and Itachi walked out.

'_Sigh, I am going to have to report to this. I find it interesting through, is it a side effect?'_ Itachi thought to himself annoyed.

* * *

Fate: Did you guys like this chapter. Was it too short? I hope it didn't sound too boring for you guys.

Naruto: Please review.

Sakura: If you are one of the past followers you can tell there was a big change in this chapter. And to tell you more, there as been more major changes to come back. So make sure you reread the whole thing.

**A/N: **As I promised I posted it the next day. I will keep posting more I also add some more characters to the next chapters which will make you wonder more about the future and what the hell is Itachi doing in the village when he is indeed a traitor. Anyways till tomorrow. Bye.


	3. Chp 3: The dream

Fate: Inspiration has hit me hard.

Itachi: Yup it has.

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**(Edited: 10/5/15)**_

"Talk" Regular talking

_"Talk" Thinking to ones self_

**"Talk" Inner/Demon speaking**

_**"Talk" Flashbacks/ or detailed memories**_

* * *

In a mighty sound of metal clashing against each other loudly in the great arena. Many people had gather around to see the fight against two very known children down in the field in front of them. It was packed in the begin with the other kids but once these two start to fight more people came in. All around the arena people were shouting out their names in excitement.

"GAARA! COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!" A group of people shouted.

"SAKURA! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU CAN REALLY DO!" Sasuke shouted.

In a instant a ripping noise was heard all around and everyone saw shreds of red in the air followed by a hysterical laugh. "Looks like I got you Kunoichi." Gaara looked around to see the girl.

Sakura was under one of the trees farthest from the boy. Glaring at him in fury for ripping off the only thing that hide her chest but thanked herself for wrapping her chest up. **Damnit Sakura! Any slower we could have been totally screwed. **Inner shouted at her. _Don't you think I fucken know that! _Sakura screamed at her Inner_. _**Well what the hell do we...** Inner got cut off. _Shut up, lets just try to finish this. _In a instant she was high up in the sky floating above the arena. No one notice until Gaara yelled at her.

"I thought I got your ass." He looked up above him as did everyone else. They looked at her shock to see that she only had wrappings and torn shorts that was extremely short now. Her fist started to be covered with a leafy green color chakra. She narrowed her eyes at him then flashed him a smirk before hitting air it self making her go fast down to him.

His sand quick covered him as soon as she was only a few yards away. This made her smirk more towards the red head looking panda boy. **Sakura! We can't use this. We haven't mastered the power. Sakura! You are going to get yourself killed.** _I don't care. I am going to show him that WE aren't weak._Before her fist made contact with the sand, a kunai stabbed her right in her side making her fly off course. She smashed her fist into the grounded instead only breaking the ground a little bit. She winched in pain as she took it out from her side then a shadow was over her. Before she could look up sand surrounded her and began crushing her.

"Well, S-A-K-U-R-A. Looks like I win and I get to crush you." He laugh hysterically. Soon she began to whimper in pain then everything went black. Finally feeling all in her bones crush.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she felt pain but soon everything started to go numb and someone calling her name out softly.

"Open your eyes Sakura. Please do not be afraid, I am your friend. Not your enemy." His voice was so soothing and calm. A feeling of safety and secure washed over her which lead her to slowly open her eyes. She looked around finding that she may still be dreaming because everything was a pure white kind of blinding her. She sighed, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Sakura," Voice had deep longing in it. "You are chosen and what you see is what it was or what it might be. What you saw right know was a future to be but you can still change it. If only you remember."

Sakura search the man that was speaking, "What are you talking about? I do not understand."

"Watch the man with the orange mask and protect your special people. You will come to understand this when you remember everything." The voice began to fade away.

"Wait!? Please don't go! Tell me what you mean, what do I have to remember?"

"Go to the memorial stone of fallen heroes a month from now. It may trigger your memories. Saku-chan I wish you good luck." The voice fade completely.

"I SAID WAIT!" Sakura shot out of bed and looked around the very dimmed room.

Her door busted open with a worried little Naruto now at her bed side. "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan you okay?"

She looked up at him then looked at her hands to see them shaking. Her eyes started to tear up as she remembered her dream. She jumped at Naruto giving him a big tight hug as she cried on his shoulder. He was stunned for a while but then soothe her back. He whispered in her ear saying everything was going to be alright and he was here for her. He helped her up and lead her down stairs, in the corner of his eye he watched her. Her face was filled with fear and shocked from whatever she was thinking about. As they final reached the living room, he sat her down on the couch and told her he would be back. She continued to stare at nothing as tears still came out of her eyes. She felt a warm hand on her cheek realizing that Naruto was back.

"Sakura-chan, please don't cry. I am right here for you. I am not leaving your side." She curled up into a ball next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Sakura-chan, you want to tell me about the nightmare?"

Sakura was about to open her mouth until there was a knock on the door. "Naruto-kun?"

He patted her head before getting up and answered the door. He bowed and then let the four people in. Sakura got a view of them from the corner of her eye and once she did her eyes grew wide. "MOM! DAD! And what are you two you two doing here?" Sakura shouted at her parents and her two teachers.

Kakashi smiled softly, "Well, Naruto called your parents and at the time we were visit them."

Itachi moved next to her and put a hand on her shoulder smiling down at her. "We are just worried about you."

Mrs. Haruno knelled in front of her and gave her a big hug, "Sakura my child. Do you need to move back with your father and me?"

Sakura shook her head rapidly, then her father looked at Naruto. "Well, you have no choice if what happened was bad. Naruto tell us what happened."

"I don't know what happened because you guys came before she could explain anything." Once Naruto finished, they all looked at her.

Sakura took a deep breathe and began to talk about the dream, every moment, every pain, everything she felt. She said it was so real, like she was really there and had experience it. She even described about the boy she was fought, all his features, the great power he had, and his laugh. She finished her story with one big breathe and look at the floor so she wouldn't met their gaze.

Naruto hugged Sakura tightly as everyone else looked at each. Kakashi then spoke up, "What a nightmare. But I think it was caused after you fainted today."

Itachi then spoke, "I don't think she would want to move out anyways. She will miss Naruto to much."

Naruto chuckled softly, " And i would fight for her to stay."

Mr. Haruno and Mrs. Haruno smiled at each other, "Well Naruto, you take good care of my daughter. If you don't I will rip you head and testicles off and feed them to our dog." She blew a kiss to Naruto with a wink.

All the guys sweat dropped and Sakura just giggled at her mothers words. Naruto and Sakura showed them all out telling them all and goodnight. They both walked backed in and headed to the kitchen. Sakura sat at the stool and Naruto went through the cabinets for ramen.

Sakura yawned, "Naruto-kun, what time is it?"

Naruto looked at the clock then continued to make the ramen. "2:33 am."

"I want to go back to bed but I am hungry as well," She whined loudly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I am almost down with the food."

Five minutes later Naruto place a bowl of ramen in front of her. It had egg, carrots, corn, and green beans in it but more importantly there was his secret sauce in it. It was spice but sweet, it tasted great. She asked for the recipe but he said to wait until she was older. She got mad at him because she was only a year younger but hell it really didn't matter. They both chatted with each other and ate there food in thirty minutes.

"Well, Sakura-chan it times to get some sleep." He sang out as he washed the dishes.

"Um, Naruto-kun. Can we sit in the living room and watch some tv for a little while." She was blushing madly but he understand that she might be afraid to sleep.

"No prob, but we will watch one show then we will head to bed." Sakura nodded and they sat on the couch watching tv. They were covered with a blanket after a few minutes Naruto turned to Sakura to see her sleeping quietly. He turned off the tv and covered them both right so they wont freeze at night. Soon he fell to sleep with his head atop of hers and with his arms around her waist.

The whole night they slept without waking until they was a loud bang at the door. The one to wake was Sakura, she got up and stumbled a bit before reaching the door. Once she unlocked the door opening it slowly, the person on the other side throw it open making it hit the side wall and waking Naruto.

Naruto jumped up, "Who's there? I will fight you."

The boy turned to Naruto and glared at him, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Naruto eyes widen and he jumped over the couch and got in the guys face. "What is it to you?"

"Well what are you doing sharing the same house with Sakura?!" He yelled back at his face.

Before Naruto could say anything both boys got hit hard in the head. "Sasuke! First off, you don't go throwing peoples doors open and yelling at people. And Naruto-kun you don't go jumping over the couch and making matters worst." They both nodded their heads as they turned away so they wont get the pinkette anymore anger.

"So Sasuke why are you here?" Naruto said has he rubbed his head.

He glared at him, "Kakashi said we need to go meet him at some bridge. He also told me to go get Sakura and you but I wasn't going to get you."

Sakura glared at Sasuke, "Listen Sasuke, you better start respecting Naruto. He is your teammate and one day he will become the hokage! And once that happens you will regret on disrespecting him and treating him like dirt." She smiled awkwardly. _I have no clue where that came from._

Naruto looked at her shocked. _I haven't told her of my ambition to be a hokage but she knew._ He grinned at himself. _I guess that tells you how close we our._

Sasuke eyed at Sakura, he noticed that she was wearing nice black short shorts with a big blue T-shirt. He smirked at the color, _Blue looks great on her. _Sasuke then looked annoyed. "Well go get dressed guys!"

Both of them blushed lightly and went up to there room to get changed. Naruto came down in his same orange and blue outfit but when Sakura came down her outfit was a total change. It wasn't the red dress and shorts anymore it was a nice red shirt that came to her belly button but in the back it still held the Haruno sign. She wore black semi-baggy pants with also black heels and her hair was up in a ponytail. Lastly her head band was tied around her thigh.

Both boys continued to look at her in awe. "Um guys are you ready to go?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, _Hehe so that is what was in the bag Ino gave me._

As they started to walk towards the meeting place, Naruto and Sasuke got into argument on seeing who could be at the meeting place first. Then they both ran off leaving Sakura to watch their back. A flash of pink hair falling in front of her making her stop in her tracks. As soon as she saw it the sooner it left. Now she was just standing in the street. She was going to question it but decide to push it far into her mind. So she thought it was about time Naruto and Sasuke started on getting along and that there was a perfect start to it. Suddenly her thought started to wonder off. Walking as she wonder deep in her mind until she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch the f..." The guy stopped and just looked at her. He thought she was even more badass with her new outfit.

She looked up to see the same man Naruto bumped into yesterday. She blushed out of embarrassment and bowed at him. "I am so sorry for walking into you I should have seen were I was walking."

"Relax kid. It's cool. Where are you heading this time?" He said curiously.

"Oh, to meet up with my team. Today is a test to see if we really do become official ninjas so it is going to be fun." She looked beyond him then looked back. "Um, sir..."

He cut her off, "Call me Hidan, please."

She smiled widely, "Oh and I am Sakura. Well, anyway's Hidan I..."

She got cut off again but this time it wasn't from him. "Sakura!"

* * *

Fate: Dun Dun Dun, Cliff hangerrrrr.

Naruto: Nice

Itachi: Weirdo, I swear to...

Hidan: Jashin! You swear to Jashin

Fate: ... Well, uh um... please tell me what your thoughts were about this chapter.

**A/N: **I added more then changed on this chapter.


	4. Chp 4: The bell test

Fate: Well well well...Lookie here. I was to lazy to work on my other stories so I continue with this one.

Naruto:Believe it!

Itachi: I dont know how everyone handle all those years.

Naruto: Huh?

Fate: Its nothing. Ha-ha. Right Itachi-kun!

Itachi: Yeah yeah...haha

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**_

_**(Edited: 10/5/15)**_

"Talk" Regular talking

_"Talk" Thinking to ones self_

**"Talk" Inner/Demon speaking**

_**"Talk" Flashbacks/ or detailed memories**_

* * *

**Recap...**

"Oh, to meet up with my team. Today is training so it is going to be fun." She looked beyond him then looked back. "Um, sir..."

He cut her off, "Call me Hidan, please."

She smiled widely, "Oh and I am Sakura. Well, anyway's Hidan I..."

She got cut off again but this time it wasn't from him. "Sakura!"

**End recap...**

Both of them looked the direction of the person calling out her name. Among the villages a tall long black haired Uchiha was coming their way. He smiles at Sakura then glares at the white haired man.

"Hi Itachi-san," She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Sakura, go meet up with the team I will be there in a second." He watched as she waved goodbye to both of them. Once she was out of sight and earshot he glared back at the man.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said angrily.

"Shut the fuck up. You know exactly why I am here asshole!" Hidan glared back at him.

"I told Pein I had to do this! You have no right to interfere with this!" He hissed.

"What the fuck is going on with you Itachi!? You are showing a lot of fucken emotion. What happened to cold ass basterd? Jashin! Wait until I tell Pein about this he will be utter disgusted with you." He grabbed him by his shirt to bring him closer.

Itachi looked away, "Just leave Sakura alone."

Hidan throw him back a few feet and spat at him"You fucken serious! That is all you have to say about this crap."

Itachi said nothing but turned on his sharingan.

He smirked evilly and chuckled softly, "Shit man, I don't know about that Itachi. Because you fucken see, I have grown fond of her. Sakura really fits for her damn name but anyways I don't plan on not popping up once in while."

Itachi death glared at him. "I am warning you Hidan. Stay away from her."

He just waved him off as he walked away. "Shit we will see, by the way Itachi your brother seems to still remember you are a traitor. I guess his hate runs deep for you. Not like the village, I am surprised not even the Kage or council knows you are here."

He watched Hidan leave then he turned off his sharingan. He turned a rounded and head to the meeting place in matter of seconds by using his speed. He was suddenly by Sasuke and a tree. He saw that he was glaring at Naruto, more like a death glare. He then looked at Naruto who was looking at the other side of the river where there was a forest then a huge clearing. He looked around to see Sakura sitting on the railings, looking up at the blue sky.

He moved his head silently telling them to follow and they did. Leading them to open area with three wooden poles in a clearing. Soon Kakashi poof on top of the middle wooden pole.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted at him. While both Sasuke and Sakura nodding at his statement.

"Well, you see there was a blind women that need help looking for the right panties." Everyone eye twitched in horror.

"Cut the crap, you are just making excuse and that is just not right. YOU PERV!" She shouted out the last part.

Kakashi just laugh nervously, "Anyways, today we are doing a test. To see who can get these bells. You get them you pass. You don't by the end of noon then you fail and I get to drop you has a student."

"HA, that sounds easy enough." Naruto said grinning.

"Well then lets start."

In a flash he disappeared, leaving the three students to separate and search for him. Naruto started to run into another cleaning, Sakura was walking around the trees, and Sasuke just stood there until he felt Kakashi's chakra. In matter of minutes he founded it and started to jump tree by tree. Once he was close enough he hide his chakra and started to creep on him. Kakashi was just standing in the open reading his book in a bored manner. Once Sasuke was in arms reach of the bells he fell inside a hole.

Kakashi turned and looked at the boy. "You need to look out more and see your surroundings because if you don't you will lose. Like right now." He walked away as Sasuke tried his best to get out. "Struggling won't work."

Sasuke just look up at the sky in defeat. A couple of minutes as past since he was left there and suddenly noises where coming from the bushes. He turned and saw Sakura come out. She looked at him grinning and he looked at her with slight horror in his eyes. "Lookie here. Sasuke is in a hole."

He looked away blushing deeply, "Go away Sakura."

"Alright, bye. Have fun in your hole."

His mouth dropped open when she walked away from him. She laughed to herself when she heard him yelled at her to come back. While going down the path she saw Naruto hiding in the bushes. She moved next to him to see that he was looking at Kakashi, he was standing under a tree. Once Naruto notice her, he gave her a look saying what do we do. She gave a look back that said wait for it then Sasuke jumped over the bushes and started to attack Kakashi. Sasuke attempt to do a round house kick to graze Kakashi and snatch the bells but he caught his ankle before it hit him. Sasuke twisted his body still trying to reach the bells with his left hand. Kakashi throws him a few feet away expecting for him to land on his butt, instead rotate his body sharply making him land on his feet.

Sasuke starts making hands signs, "Fire style: Fireball justu." He took a deep breath before exhaling making a giant flame come out towards Kakashi.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and nodded, both of them decide to join the attack. Naruto went to Kakashi right and throwing punches with kicks, landing only a few. Sasuke kept trying to hit him with his fireball justu but he kept dodging it. Kakashi was having trouble keeping up with the two he didn't notice that the bells was no longer on his side. For the next couple of minutes he continued to fight the two boys until Itachi interfered tell them time was up.

All three boys were panting hard. Kakashi smirked, "Well it looks like you all fail."

Naruto panted out, "Look again, Kakashi-sensei." He looked down at his waist to see them not there. He turned when he heard a ringing noise.

He turned around to see Sakura with both bells in her hand. "You should be more aware of you surroundings sensei."

He smirked at her until he notice the burn marks on her arm, not only did he but everyone else saw. "Sakura your arm!" Kakashi said worried.

Naruto eyes almost popped out of his head. "Yea, Sakura-chan you burn your arm. Sasuke way to go, you hurt her."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "How the hell did I know she would get in the way like that!"

Both boys started to argue with each other but they both stop when the got hit in the head hard. "Stop being baka's. I said I am fine."

Everyone stayed silence until Itachi spoke, "Well, you all passed."

"How? I mean Sakura was the only one to get the bells." Naruto said whining.

"Well Naruto the trick wasn't to get the bells. It was to work together to get them." Sakura stated.

Kakashi smirked, "Well you figured it all out."

"Figured out what? Wait what did I just say?" Sakura said bluntly. _God Damnit! I did it again. Why the hell am I saying these things!_ **Maybe because you are an idiot!**_Huh? Who said that!_

" -Ura-chan? Sakura-chan?" She broke out of her trance and looked at Naruto. "And you call us baka's."

She blushed deeply, "Shut-up Naruto."

"Well since the test is over and all. I guess the rest of the day is all yours" Itachi agreed with Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan! You know what the means!" Naruto took a deep breath. "RAMEN!" He throw his fist in the air then grabbed Sakura hand and dragged her away. Sasuke following them quietly.

Kakashi watched them leave, "It was very different back then."

Itachi turned to him, "When you took the test?"

He looked up at the sky. "Yeah lets go with that."

They both started to head towards the Uchiha compound by the time they got there the sensei's of all the teams including Asuma was there. Itachi and Kakashi walked ahead inside as the other followed. As they walked Asuma noticed the book in Kakashi's pouch. "Hey, isn't that the newest issue of Icha Icha Paradise you got there?"

"Yeah, I already read it."

Anko looked at him funny "Already? The book just came out today."

He smiles awkwardly, "I am a fast reader."

She just nodded and they continued in, the meeting was about the certain exams that where coming up in a year and preparing them for what kind of training they must put there students in for them to past. She hand them files and worksheets to finish add bring back the day before the exams.

"I will expect high training for these kids. If they don't even pass to the first exam that means they failed which means you have failed them to give them the knowledge to pass. Which means more because you will no longer carry the titles of sensei's after that matter. So I advise to get ready. That is all i have to say you are all dismissed." Anko said firmly.

After it was over they all went there separate ways so they can plan out the teachings.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan, I wanted ramennnnnnnnn." Naruto cried out loudly.

"Naruto-kun, if you are that hungry take Sasuke with you," She said.

"But he is mean."

"Then, stop whining. You said I need to get my arm treated and I am. Mrs. Yamanaka, is treating it well and she will be done in a little while." Naruto just sat down in front of the flower shop while Sasuke was inside watching Sakura. Soon he found himself engulfed with the color yellow.

"Sasuke-Kun! It is great to see you here." The girl squalled.

He tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge. "Get off of me!"

"But Sasuke-kun"

"Off!" He hissed.

She final let go and it revealed to by Ino, "Sakura! Sasuke is being mean to me!"

"Sasuke behave," Sakura said.

"What! She was the one and was harassing me!" He glared at Ino.

"I didn't see it. So I don't believe it. Plus aren't you the great Uchiha, how can you little a pig harass you?" Sakura turned her head to look at him in the eye.

He just turned his head and walked out and dragged Naruto away. Ino watched them head towards the ramen place and Naruto soon began dragging Sasuke instead. "Forehead, how do you deal with all that?"

"Pig, if I had any clue, I would have told you but sadly I don't." Sakura watched as Mrs. Yamanaka finished her up by warping bandages around her arm.

"Hey, Forehead you know I don't get it?" She grabbed some flowers and started to fix them.

"What is it this time Pig?" She bowed at Mrs. Yamanaka and helped with the flowers.

"Well, you had this huge crush on Sasuke when we were six but then one day you just stop liking him."

"Oh come on, I wasn't going to follow like a duck for the rest of my life. I mean he was just a crush nothing else, I just got over him and started to focus on my work." Sakura had a lily in her hand then placed in a vase.

Ino looked down sadly then snapped her head up. "Still I am not going to take any chances we are still rivals, Forehead."

She turned to look at Ino and she laughed softly. "Alright Pig. Whatever you say."

Ino soon had fire in her eyes, that spark that she missed finally came back. Sakura finished helping with the flowers and waved Ino and her mother goodbye. She walked the direction towards the ramen shop. She observed the area seeing the people pass by her. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her as the people started to flicker. When she looked at a group of kids around eight years old passed her, she swore for a second they looked five years more older. But when she looked again they where eight years old. _Sigh, I think I pushed myself to hard today because my eyes are playing tricks with me._

She spotted Naruto sitting down eating ramen but what else she saw made her smile. Now, right in front of her Naruto and Sasuke were getting along and having an actual conversation about something.

"Thats what I meant dobe," Sasuke said a little bit annoyed.

"Hey if you are going to call me that then...then..you will be teme." Naruto said with a mouthful of ramen.

"Ugh, don't talk with you mouthful." Sasuke said in disgust.

_Well, at least the nicknames arent that bad._ She laughed out loud then both boys turned around to see her laughing.

"Finally there you are Sakura-chan. Come on and eat. You must be starving." He waved her over.

She was going to move to the other side of Naruto, "Sakura here sit between us." Sasuke moved down a sit so she would be in the middle.

"Thanks Sasuke," He frowned when he didn't here the -kun. He remember when they were small that she would always call him Sasuke-kun and follow him around like all the other fangirls. But then one day she stopped, no more -kun, no more following, no more fangirl Sakura. At first he was relieved that he had one last fangirl but the more days she didn't do it, the more he started to follow her. One day, he saw her with the Hyuga following Naruto around like she began to be his fangirl. That was the day he started to dislike the boy but know he didn't know what to feel toward him. But suddenly he started to grow a bond with him that he couldn't explain.

He looked at the pinkette smiling and laughing with the Naruto. In a way, he knew that he become a fanboy over her in secret but he would never admit it out loud. She turned a smiled at him sweetly before turning back and continued to talk with Naruto.

* * *

Fate: Well, that is the end of this chapter.

Sasuke: You have me sound..so wierd.

Naruto:Don't complain and just go with it.

Itachi: Yeah just do it, foolish little brother.

Fate: Please review. I would love you thought about this chapter. Was it good?

**A/N:** This is the one chapter that had the least changes. I mean the very least changes.


	5. Chp 5: The memorial stone

Fate: Well this whole chapter is new

Itachi: Yes and from here on out will be new chapters with 4 old chapters in between it.

Sasuke: If you are wondering why. Fate-sama lost these chapters almost a year ago and now she has them again you get to finally ready them.

Naruto: Yup Fate-chan finally focused on this story then her other one Badass Sakura.

Fate: Naruto you are going off topic again. Stop it.

Sakura: Anyways, the following story you are about to be will probably bring more questions then answers.

**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters_**

"Talk" Regular talking

_"Talk" Thinking to ones self_

**"Talk" Inner/Demon speaking**

_**"Talk" Flashbacks/ or detailed memories**_

* * *

"Naruto to left. That is where our target is and remember be swift or we lose." Sakura spoke calmly through the headset while Sasuke kept his eye on the target to jump out if the target fled and Naruto fail to catch him.

Naruto jumped into the bushes then screamed loudly but after a few seconds not came out with a cat in his arms. "Mission success! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted into his mic making everyone's ear hurt over the head piece.

"Dope, shut up before I beat your ass to the ground." Sasuke said walking up to the blonde.

Naruto got into his face, "WHAT YOU SAY TEME! YOU WANNA FIGHT COME AT ME!"

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke, please stop fighting. Our mission may be over but it is over tell we reach the Hokage and give him our report. So until then I suggest you both be have before I punch you both into bloody pulps." Sakura smiled sweetly at both of them.

"Oi Sakura, don't be so violent to my little brother. He is fools but I don't wish to take care of a ill boy." Itachi said jump right next to her has he examined her slightly. He sighed tiredly, "And Sasuke stop being such a brat. Sakura doesn't need to tell you to behave. You are such a disgrace sometimes."

Sakura bowed, "I am sorry Itachi-sensei."

"Tsk, shut up Itachi no one asked for you to intervene and Sakura don't bow to a bastard like him." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocked and started to walk towards the Hokage tower as Naruto followed, yelling about how they went done talking. Sakura just watched their back which made her sigh in frustration.

It came noticed by Itachi and he looked down at the girl, "What is wrong Sakura?" He saw that her eyes harden with knowledge and pain. The beautiful green apple eyes turned into a dark green. A dark green that held no innocent or faith in it at all. He had seen her eyes like that more times he can remember.

She spoke only as loud for him to hear, "Itachi-sensei hate blinds people and make them do things they will only regret in the end. I do feel like Sasuke his heading down that path but I do know one thing for sure though."

Itachi raised his eyebrows, "And what is that Sakura?"

"That whatever his choice is, I support it. Even if turns out he leaves and goes bad, I will still have open arms for him to come to." Itachi was taken back by her answer. She knew nothing of what to come but she did. Her watched as her eyes went back to its bright green apple color eyes. "Oh sorry sensei, I tend to say things without really knowing why I say them lately." Sakura bowed deeply at him.

"Aa," Itachi saw that Sasuke turned and waited for Sakura to go with him. He inwardly smirked at him and turned his attention back to Sakura. "Sakura don't worry about. Hey look up at me." Sakura looked up at Itachi and he did something to enraged his brother.

He bent down to place a kiss on Sakura forehead which gained him a little yep in surprised. He lean back up and ruffled her hair as Sasuke stomped their way and glared at his brother. "Sakura go catch up with Naruto. He is having trouble with that cat."

"Alright Sasuke." Sakura turned to Itachi and blushed deeply before walking away.

Once she was gone Sasuke went back on glaring at his brother. "What the fuck are you doing Itachi? What gave you the right to touch Sakura like that?!"

"Foolish little brother, are you interested in the girl? If so then I shall take her from you." Itachi walked past Sasuke meaning he was done talking.

"You bastard. I knew something didn't seem right. What are you doing in the village and why the hell is no one doing anything to arrest a scum like you?" Sasuke took at his kunai and got into fighting position.

"Aa, it seem you broke the genjutsu I placed. I am surprised someone like you was able to do so much but if you must know foolish brother I came here to kill Sakura before she reaches her full power and messes with our plans in the near future." Itachi used his speed to garb his wrist making him drop his kunai and wrench in pain. "Also I have to say, you are more troublesome then I need you to be." He poked his forehead sending him into layers of layers of genjustu. _Sigh at least he hasn't hit the last layer if he did then he would stop ignoring Sakura again. I won't let that happen, she will have a decent Sasuke at her side tell the day came Sasuke left for revenge._

"... Itachi why are you poking my forehead." Sasuke said blankly at him.

"Because you doused off foolish little brother, you should hurry and meet up your friends and Kakashi. I have other things to attend to so you will be taking the next mission without me." Itachi then walked the opposite direction of the Hokage tower with a grumbling Sasuke going his own way but he couldn't help smiling at his antics. _I love you brother but I need to do things to help you both out._

* * *

**5 minutes and a Sasuke later...**

"TORA! Oh, how I missed you! Thank you for getting him back!" Woman shouted, crushing the cat with her hug.

"Take that, you little piece of disaster. You're getting what you deserve." Naruto muttered with a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"Okay your next mission is babysitting some-" The Hokage was rudely cut off by Naruto's loud voice.

"No! No more!" Naruto started his arms crossed to look like an 'X'.

"I want to do something more challenging! I don't to do some lame ass mission! Come one, old man!" Sasuke and Sakura 'Hn'ed showing that they are in Naruto's side. Though, Sakura grunted in a disapproving manner because Naruto called the Hokage 'old man'.

"NARUTO! Show some respect-!" Iruka was cut off by the Hokage holding is hand up to silence him.

"It seems you that you guys don't understand. Let me explain," Hokage-sama started, clearing his throat, "All ninja's must always start low missions. These missions are based on your rank. Now as Genins, with it being the lowest level must go on low-level rank missions which are the D ranks. Maybe a C-rank, once in a while. Followed by the Chunin. Chunins being the second level must go on C-rank missions and usually could already lead a mi-" Hokage shut his mouth when he saw what they were doing. Kakashi was rubbing his neck nervously, staring at the twitching eye of the Hokage.

"Sakura-chan, this stuff is good! Did you make them?" Naruto asked, chewing on a Dango.

"Yes, by the way, Sasuke I thought you hated sweets?" Sakura said, sipping her tea.

"I…do?." Sasuke muttered hesitantly, as if he didn't know the answer as well. They were sitting around a small table that seemed too popped out of nowhere, eating and drinking tea, still oblivious to the angry tick marks popping out of the forehead of the Hokage.

"You guys…" The Hokage growled out.

"_I am so dead later..._" Kakashi thought, laughing nervously when suddenly a hand was raised.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, though I agree with you that all ninja's must start off somewhere but what all ninjas also need is experience, no matter the rank. What if there was a surprise attack right now? With us being inexperienced, we might get hurt or worse get killed by the enemy. So I agree with Naruto-kun here. It would be best if we could get experience, even if it is not much," Sakura said with her eyes still closed as she continued to sip her tea. Everyone was staring at the pinkette, who was now standing and smiling like she won a victor.

"Well, it seems like I can't argue with you this time, Sakura. Alright then, I'll let this one go for now. Kakashi, you better not let me regret this. Or else." the Hokage said while Kakashi gulped.

"You may come in, Tazuna." A guy, who seemed to be in his late 30's or 40's, holding a bottle of sake came in. From what Sakura could see, he was not quite drunk but not sober either.

"These are the ninjas that are going to escort me? They look like they can't even hurt a fly! Especially the short one!"

"Ha! I wonder who that is?!" Naruto laughed before looking at his and his team mate's heights. Naruto's laugh slowly diminished as he saw who was the shortest.

_Silence…_

"You will die a slow painful death…" Sakura muttered darkly, trying to get out of Sasuke's and Naruto's grip.

"S-S-Sakura-chan, c-c-calm d-down," Naruto said nervously. Though Sasuke didn't show it as much as Naruto, he almost shitted on his pants when he saw the glare. Sakura reluctantly stopped her actions, though kept the dark glare on her face. Sakura's faced slowly dissolved into concealed confusion when she remembered something.

"_Wait, hang, I think I am forgetting something. I was suppose to do something today..._" Sakura bit her lip, which didn't go unnoticed by the Hokage, "_What was I suppose to do?_"

"Hmpf! My name is Tazuna. I am a bridge building expert," Tazuna said proudly.

"Okay, as you guys heard, you are to escort Mr. Tazuna to the Waves and protect him when he is building the bridge. Got it?"

"Hai!" Naruto saluted while the others just nodded.

"Be at the gates in 2 Hours," Kakashi said while he puffed into nothing but smoke.

Naruto and Sasuke raced out the door saying who would be ready and at the gates first. Sakura bowed at both the Hokage and Iruka before she left the room and slowly made out of the building. Her was forgetting something...Something important that she had to do today. In deep thought as always she made her way all the to her's and Naruto's place. She opened the door and was meet by a hyperactive Naruto running around the places getting supplies and putting them in his travel bag. Sakura just shake her head at his usual ways. She did tell him a month ago to have a pack ready so he wouldn't have to rush but he never listens to well.

_A month ago..._ That's when it hit her. She remembered what she had to do. '_A month from now go to the memorial stone of fallen heroes.'_

She ran upstairs stairs and grabbed her travel pack that was already pack for a mission. She quick looked at her clock that was looked above her bed. _'I have a hour a thirty minutes left. That should give me enough time.' _She ran back down telling Naruto she had to go do some quick errands and be at the gate when it was time. His reply was just alright Sakura-chan, the same but loving response she always gets from him when he was in rush. She bolted out of the door heading to almost the other side of the villages where the memorial stone of fallen ninjas in battle where at.

She rushed though the streets before running literally into Hidan but before He could say anything she adjust herself and went back to running to her destination. This made Hidan curious so he had to follow from behind. Soon they both had reached where the pinkette need to go and Hidan hide is chakra and watched her from the tree top.

"So this is the memorial stone? Never really seen it up close." Her eyes scanned through the engraved names on the stone. She didn't reorganize any of these names. Oh the hell is this going to help-. Her eyes read the name of her parents on it then it was her best friends Ino and Hinata with a couple of other names she knew that was still alive. She slowly walked away from the stone. '_What the hell is going on here? Why are their names on the stone when I just saw them not even a day ago.'_

**Final we get to reconnect to each other. Man I thought we were never get to talk to each other again but hey. Here we are talking now!**

Sakura suddenly got into fight position and searched for the voice. "Whoever you are show yourself NOW!" Her voice was strong with demand. It made Hidan flinch and surprised she caught him but he still stayed hidden.

**Geez lower the volume why dont you. If someone hears you and sees that you are talking to someone in your mind. They will send you to the crazy house Saku.**

Sakura glared at nothing and began to speak in her mind_, "First off do not call me Saku, you don't know nothing about me. Second, answer my previous question."_

**I am you and you are me. You called me Inner and I called you Outer. **

_'__Inner... wait you are the one from my dream when I was fighting that guy Gaara in it.'_

**Yup but I also have been with you for along time Saku.**

Sakura ears perked at the sudden cheery voice,_ 'If I knew you for a long time... why don't I remember you.'_

**That is kind to hard to explain because I don't know so much myself but what I do know is that we have gone though this before.**

_'What do you mean?'_

**_I mean Saku that we have been with the boys already but I remember Sasuke being more of a ass and you were a lot more meaner to Naruto. And Itachi... He was never there before. I dont what exactly but Itachi was never apart of team 7 though we did know he was related to Sasuke. Things are still a little fuzzy._**

_'How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you are not some mind justu that is playing with me'_

**Alright fine, your favorite food is dango's, your best friend is Ino-pig, you had a huge crush on Sasuke-kun. My the way that is what we use to call him. Now you call Naruto that. Oh and lastly you have a birth mark on your but in a sharp of a heart.**

_'Alright fine. So you aren't tricking me... You better not tell anyone else about that birth mark Inner,' _Sakura blushed deeply before snapping out if it._ 'Wait Inner the memorial stone why did it have names of our friends then haven't died in battle.'_

**Saku look at the stone again.**

Sakura turned her attention back at the stone and gasped. _'The names...they are gone. W-what is the meaning of this? Am I seeing things again?'_

**I think maybe... just maybe we saw the future. I mean past few days you had mini visions right?**

_..._

**Saku answer me**

_..._

**Saku what is going on? We are falling to the ground. Quick Sa...ku someone is com...i...ng t...ow...ards...u...s**

* * *

In the far distance she heard people shouting towards her to get her attention and at this moment she was having that memory back. Just how she got to where she is now.

"Sakura! Quick go heal Naruto before it is to lately," Tenten shouted from the top of her lungs on the other side of the field. "Hurry!"

A eighteen year old Sakura Haruno soon sped her way towards Naruto easily dodging the enemies that stood in her way. In matter of second s she was in front of the boy she consider family. Her brother. She quickly examined over the body seeing that he had a broken arm, five broken ribs, a slash on his stomach and a wound on his head bleeding out rapidly. _He is still breathing good._ She closed her eyes and started to concentrate healing in the wounds. She blocked out every little noise, only the sound of Naruto's weak but becoming strong heart.

"Sakura watch out behind you!" Her shishou yelled at to her making her break her concentration. Her head whipped to the side before he gripped her long pink hair raising her off her feet. Sakura bite back the pain as he did nothing but looked at her as if examining. He lifted up his other hand before charka formed around it and frown at the pinkette. He moved it back ready to strike but a swoosh was heard and Sakura landed on her feet to see Sasuke in front of her. Her pink hair going everywhere especially on Sasuke but he did nothing to remove it.

"S-sasuke-kun." She said in utter shock.

"Hurry and finish healing Naruto. I will try to hold him back as long as I can." She nodded and turned back to the blonde and continued to heal him. She heard the clashing of weapons upon weapons. It came close then it was a far. Sasuke was trying his best to hold him off but in the end he wasn't strong enough. He got stab right in the heart quickly killing him but before he died, he held on the pink locks that was on him tightly before his end.

Naruto finally woke up but to being kick hard away from sakura and watched how she tried to run to him but stopped in horror. Naruto cough and gagging in pain trying to reach out for her as he tried saying her name. She turned her head the other direction to see Sasuke laying coldly on the ground not moving one bit but he had pieces of her pink hair in his hand. Her staring soon stop when she heard Tsunade screaming her name to move, she then saw blonde hair woman running towards her. Crying saying to get away from her.

Everything stopped when big sharp pain came from her chest, she looked down to see a hand right through it. She turned her head to see pale white eyes staring down at her. She tried to read his lips but the only words she heard his voice clearly. "Sakura Haruno be reborn and try to change the future. You have been chosen, so that is why you must die." After he finished he vanished leaving her fall on her knees glancing up to see five people in front of her.

Tsunade

Kakashi

Gai

Iruka

And...Itachi

Everything went black.

* * *

Fate: This one is pretty long.

Itachi: Yes but the next few will be a little longer too.

Naruto: As you see. You got a little Sasuke and Itachi feud. Do not worry, that isn't going to be the last time Sasuke breaks out of it.

Fate: Naruto stop giving the readers on what is coming!

Itachi: Oh like how you finally figured out how to end of this? I got to say who would ever think th-

*Fate gags and ties up Itachi*

Naruto: HA! Even I knew that was classified information not to be let out weasel.

_**A/N: **_Truly I am surprised how long I wrote this chapter and don't worry there is about 30+ chapters til the end.


	6. Chp 6: Kakashi thoughts and decisions

Hatake Kakashi was a simple man with simple taste. He like to eat miso soup, slow walks, reading his Icha Icha paradise books, and being late for everything. So when he was demanded to teach a group of brats, he, of course, denied to do so. Teaching sounded too tedious to deal with, especially if you had to teach a loud blonde kid, self absorb emo kid, and fan girl that took nothing serious. An ex-ANBU shouldn't have to deal with this. He was strong, independent, and corrupt. Corrupt being a big problem...Why would heaven sake would the Hokage wanted him to be their teacher? He would never know, because all he knew, if he does end up teaching these brats. He wouldn't accept them as a real team.

Never.

After numerous chases and one threat of burning his beloved Icha Icha paradise collect after being banned from reading the book him ever again. He gave in into the Hokages demand of teaching but he swore that he would never give them his real time unless he sees them of being worthy of it. The Hokage never disagreed about his out-spoken decision. So one that first day of him meeting the brats, he decide on spying on them before they learned that he was the one assigned to him. See if he could tolerate them. What he saw, he wasnt to happy.

First it was Uzumaki Naruto, and two words came to his mind when he watched him; loud and obnoxious. The way he acted screamed for attention but no one gave it him. Second was Uchiha Sasuke, cool, collected, and quiet. He didn't see much of a problem with him. It was just the baggage the come boy, he didnt like so much. And that was Haruno Sakura, annoying fangirl that doesn't look like being a ninja was so serious to her. He knew he wasnt going to give the girl much attention. She wasnt going to go far. Maybe, a chunin at best but that is as far he sees her going.

After begin with for a good three months, both boys excelled greatly with the small training that was given to them but the only sole female teammate didn't even change. Still the small annoying fan girl wanting Sasuke attention. It was pathetic, why did he have to have someone so weak on the team like her? What was so important that the Hokage wouldnt even change Iruka decision of changing the female teammate with Hyuga Hinata? Even if she was a shy girl crushing on Naruto, she would have still made a way better student for him to was so important about Sakura?

With their first mission out of the village, he notice change of affection toward his students. He was more laid back and playful towards them, maybe that was a good sign. He soon found out that Sakura had perfect chakra control and he used it against the boys to fire them up. Then with the final fight between the three boys with Zabuza and Haku, he realized why Sakura was so important. She was only someone that need to be protected, she was a tool that made them move forward. He understood, his focus was on the boys and she was there to boost them up when they are in grave-danger .

The Hokage was a smart man.

When the chunin exams came along, he signed the team up knowing that boys would make it to the final round and Sakura would probably lose before then. He was right, she lost in the premialls round with Ino of all people. The most easiest person to defeat. Then when Gaara end up turning into the one tail, I didn't surprise him when he heard that Naruto snapped when Sakura was pinned to a tree by the beast sand and Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. She was only a tool.

After many missions and training sessions, he always ignored Sakura the best he could. She never advanced much, and he saw it as her problem not his. Even if the Hokage and the other Sensei's asked why she wasnt. His simple answer was, it was her own fault for not training much. While after that, Sakura slowly started not showing up during the training sessions. He didn't mind it. Just thought she had something better to do, then see stopped being assigned missions with the team and a substitute would fill in for her. He still didn't mind it. She was only a tool.

Good six months went by before she started to show up again. The boys were happy about it, and really he could careless even if he gave her his best eye tinkle smile. When the first mission they were assigned together in a long time, it shocked him to see how much the girl grew. She was fast, swift, strong, and a good medic. They were all surprised on her change of strength, she was still Sakura of course but stronger.

When his team went there separate ways, he wasn't all too surprised. Naruto went to go train with Jaraya, Sasuke gave into the curse mark and went to Orochimaru for power, he went on a two year long mission, and Sakura stayed in the village doing whatever it was. When the two years was up, he was back in the village and much things didn't change. He never went to look for Sakura to see how she was doing, he didnt care for her.

Naruto came back shortly after he did and the team was back together again when a new teammate was assigned to the group. They all went on many mission as equals but they always tried to protect their sole female teammate; she never said anything about it. A good two years, went by before Naruto and Kakashi got assigned a mission with Team 10 on a three month long mission. They accepted while Sai went on a solo one. Again Sakura was left be herself and she didnt mind it because she had people there that did care about her beside Naruto.

He remember right when he got back, he almost had a heart attack learning that Sakura was in the hospital because of a S-class mission. He was worried those two days, he returned until she woke up. He questioned and demanded why she told know one of her status as an ANBU. All he got as a response was laughter and cold emotionless glare. He was starting to regret.

The Akatsuki attacked Kohana a week later and everything was in ruins. He couldn't understand how this was happening. He did his best to fighting but was on the door step on deaths door. He was in a coma for two months until he woke up to find Sakura as temporary Hokage. He was starting to understand.

Before the year was up Tsunade finally woke up from her coma. Not wanting to take the position back, Sakura was named the official sixth Hokage. With the war coming, Sakura began strategizing and gather teams of ninjas. She was a excellent leader. He started to question his decisions.

He watched in horror as the sixth paths thrust his arm straight into Sakura's chest and throw her on the floor before disappearing. All he could do was run to her and hold her close as her lifeless eyes stared at him. He regretted not being there for her. Not getting her to be strong. Not being the sensei he was suppose to be. So he wished and wished for a second chance to teach her. To make it up.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! You are late again!" Naruto yelled on the top of his lungs as the man came into view.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life again." Kakashi closed his one visible eye which was a sign of him smiling. A soft giggle caught his attention and he turned to Sakura to see her smiling at him.

_I will make up to you. I promise._

* * *

_**A/N:**_ What did you guys think of Kakashi thoughts of Sakura before he goes back in time? I may come back and polish this chapter up. Anyways thank you for reading.

**Next chapter title:**

**I dont have one at the time. oops**


	7. Chp 7: The returning memories part 1

Fate: Another new chapter

Sasuke: Tsk. My brother isn't in this one

Naruto: You guys ready for my epic start of me becoming the most awesome ninja!

Sakura: Naruto. This fanfic is mainly about me becoming epic.

Kakashi: I have to agree with Sakura on this one.

**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters_**

* * *

**Please know this has changed for chapter 6 and 7**

**Talking -** Inner talking to Sakura

_'Thinking' - Sakura think talking to Inner_

_"Thinking" - Everyone else thinking._

**_"Talking" - _**Inner and Sakura are one and both talking.

* * *

**Damn it Saku! Hurry up and snap out of it. I don't know how much longer I can keep this guy entertained while you are all out of it!**

_..._

**SAKU WAKE UP!**

_'... Inner is that you? Where am I?' _

**Thank good you are back for a second I thought I was going have to deal with white haired guy right here much longer. Quick put yourself together.**

All Sakura's sense came back to her and soon she saw Hinda looking straight at her with concern. _'Inner how long was I out?'_

**Only a minute or two but he just keep asking question after questions. I haven't answered him yet but longer I don't the more concern he is having for us. So hurry and talk to the man. I haven't mastered controlling your body fully.**

Sakura sighed lightly, "Hello Hinda-sama what do I have the pleasure on seeing you right now?"

Hinda eye sharped like razors but his lips spread across his face into a grin, "I see you are ignoring my questions but that is fucking cool brat. I fucking like your bullshit. You are not a everyday kunoichi brat. Jashin is pleased to know I respect you."

She smiled at him confused, "Why thank you Hinda-sama, and I must way Jashin is a very wise god."

Hinda smirked and soon started to walk away, "I approve of you brat. I hope I see you again. Grow strong and don't you worry Jashin said he is on your side til the very end."

Sakura waved goodbye then turned her own way towards the gates of Kohana. _'Inner you felt what I felt right'_

**Yes I did. His chakra is very familiar and dangerous but it is less murderous towards us especially a lot more when you mentions Jashin.**

_'Yea I know. I didn't see him in the future but I know I had to deal with him and not in this pleasant way either.'_

**Wait! Before we go over anything else, tell me what happened back there.**

_'Alright but I think there is more that we need to know. I think we are suppose to know what is happing in the past'_ Sakura then began telling Inner about the future she came from while she did that the closer they got to the gate.

**I see, so that is what happened to us. Ha! I told you. you use to call Saskue with a kun at the end. So why is this past different when you couldn't remember anything about the future to fix?**

Before Sakura could tell Inner her two cents into the question a loud blonde called out name out of pure joy. "SAKURA-CHAN! Finally you are here. Sasuke-teme was starting to get worry about you. He keep saying we should go look for you before Kakashi-sensei comes with the bridge builder."

**WAIT! Sasuke-Kun worries about us? WHY?**

_'Zip it Inner. We will talk on the road.'_ Sakura smiled softly, "I am sorry guys never meant to worry you. Especially you Sasuke."

Sasuke just stared at her before closing his eyes and ignoring everyone. It was approximately 5 minutes later Kakashi and bridge builder appeared so we could start the mission. It was peaceful and quiet before Naruto opened his mouth.

"When are we getting there!?"

"Dobe, shut up. It hasn't even been 10 minutes. "Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

"What did you just call me, Teme?!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Te-me!"

"….Dobe."

"TEM-"

"If you guys don't shut up in the next second, so help me Jashin, I'll make sure you guys will never make babies!" Sakura exploded, her patience snapping. Unconsciously, the hands of the boys covered their 'baby'. All was silent as everyone stared at the usually impassive pinkette.

_'Where did that come from?'_

**Well Saku, we always had an explosive temper. I guess with me back it shows. Hehehe**

_'Alright least get down to serious business. Do you remember this part of our life?' _Sakura's eyes wondered til she saw a puddle up ahead. _'That's strange it hasn't rained in days. Why would their be a puddle?'_

**Yes! Something about the puddle... I think someone was going to pop out of that puddle up ahead. But who!?**

Sakura was glaring at the puddle up ahead and if looks could kill…that wouldn't be a pretty sight. _'Good or bad Inner'_

**Bad but just watch. Don't say anything.**

While Sakura kept her eyes on the puddle watching intently then two guys burst out of the puddle and wrapped there chains around Kakashi-sensei and 'killed' him.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

"Now for you!" One of them yelled, heading towards Naruto. The Demon brothers were about to do the same to Naruto when Sasuke saved him. One of them was heading towards Tazuna when Sakura, who was in front of Tazuna, got it.

**The Demon Brothers!** Sakura heard Inner shout of excitement, smirking at Inners accomplishment but the Demon Brother took it the wrong way.

"Don't underestimate me, Little Girl!" He yelled and that's when he suddenly hit the ground hard.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING LITTLE GIRL!?" Sakura yelled, digging her foot on the guys head. Everyone was staring at the little pink-haired girl as she beat up the guy when Kakashi-sensei popped out.

"I think that's enough, Sakura," Kakashi-sensei said, gulping when Sakura's glaring eyes snapped to him.

"Wait," Sakura muttered before punching the guy in the guts. "Now, I'm satisfied," She heard Inner in the background cheering for her.

"_Mental Note: Little girl is forbidden around Sakura._" Kakashi and his two male students thought sweat dropping.

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei, how are you alive?! You were… Oh." Naruto said when he saw a log where he was 'killed.'

"But why didn't you come out sooner? And who are they?" Naruto asked. Sakura leaned over to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. Naruto's eyes widened and he held his hand, screaming.

Kakashi-sensei sighed before picking the Demon brothers up and tying them up.

"These two are the Demon Brothers. They are Chunnins from the Mist village. Though they did a rookie mistake, turning into a puddle and all when it hasn't rain for days. The reason why I didn't engage directly is because I wanted to know who they were after. At first I thought they were just attacking us, since Mist aren't exactly in friendly terms with the Leaf right now but as I continued to watch, I noticed that they were after, "Kakashi-sensei turned to Tazuna, who was sweating a bit, "…you." Tazuna gulped when he saw the eye of Kakashi narrowed.

"Why were they after you, I wonder?" Kakashi-sensei 'wondered,' silently daring Tazuna to not explain. Tazuna sighed and proceeded to explain to them that the Wave is a very little country. There are no ninjas around and because of that; Wave is an easy country to take over. After telling them the conditions of the Wave, he started to explain who Gato was and that he was most likely the one who sent the Demon Brothers.

"He wants me dead because of the bridge. He knows that once the bridge will be finished, he won't be able to continue controlling us." Kakashi-sensei sighed scratching his head.

"I'm not sure if we should continue the mission. This is rank is higher than a B-rank and you guys aren't prepared for that yet. Tazuna you should know better than to lie about this kind of things and because of that, Naruto got poisoned," Kakashu-sensei said, pointing at the sobbing Naruto.

"No!" Naruto yelled, suddenly alarmed and angry and taking out a kunai before stabbing his poisoned hand.

"We accepted this mission and there is no way I am going back there without completing it! I'll protect Tazuna with my life! That's my ninja way!" Naruto screamed. Tazuna stared at Naruto in awe; Kakashi-sensei was thinking of something and Sasuke and Sakura just stared at him.

"Naruto, that was nice speech and all, but if you intend to keep your blood flowing out…You could die," Sakura said. Naruto's eyes widened before he ran around in circles, screaming something about he was too young to die. Kakashi-sensei shook his head while taking a look at Naruto's hand.

"_It's healing already,_" Kakashi thought.

"Well, it turns out you have nothing to worry about!" Kakashi-sensei said happily before turning serious, "but I'm not sure we can help you Tazuna. What do you guys think? Sakura? Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei asked, turning his head towards the two impassive ninjas behind him. Both ninjas gave him the same reply,

"You're an idiot if you think we are on your side." Sasuke said before walking ahead with Tazuna, Sakura, and Naruto. Kakashi-sensei sputtered in shock.

"I wasn't counting on it, anyway!" Kakashi-sensei grumbled following his students, plus Tazuna of course.

**Saku I am starting to remember... What happened back there isn't how it was before. Of course Kakashi doing that stunt, Sasuke-kun kicking butt, And Naruto stabbing his hand but the only difference is what you did. You creamed that guy... Sasuke-kun was suppose to save you.**

_'So you are saying that this time around the outcome came out differnet but why?'_

**Well I think it is all about the chains of events. You stopped fan over Sasuke-kun and became very close friends with Naruto at a very young age. So in this timeline it came up with a different result. **

_'Well that is good right?'_

**... For now. Saku we don't know what is going to happen until after it happens and I get the what was suppose to have. If we don't know before hand maybe something good will happen but we made it worst. We can't have those chances.**

_'Well how the hell are we going to remember it all in time?'_

**Just pray we do**

A small rustle came from the bushes before anyone could act Naruto threw a kunai at it and came out was a scared bunny. "Whaa! I'm so sorry!" Naruto yelled, cradling the white bunny. Tazuna bonked Naruto's head saying that he almost gave him a heart attack. Kakashi stared at the bunny in wonderment.

"_That rabbit is white. It must have been raised indoors and was placed there for something..._" Kakashi's eyes widened before screaming, "GET DOWN!" Everyone ducked as eyes following the huge sword that was above them.

"Oh? No wonder the Demon brothers couldn't kill you guys. They have the infamous Copy Cat ninja with them," A very deadly voice said.

"...Zabuza," Kakashi muttered staring at the figure that was a bit covered by the mist.

"Kakashi," the man, who they now know, named Zabuza said with a creepy smile on his face and only one thing came through the mind of Kakashi was they were screwed.

**Kakashi is in for some serious injuries. Saku do your best to protect Tazuna. The boys can deal with this and that is all I really remember... Wait, there is a guy with a Mask going to come for Zabuza in the end. He isn't died but let the guy take him. **Sakura nodded understanding.

"Oh my, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja from the Mist," Kakashi said regaining his usual aloof self.

"And you are the famous Kakashi Hatake, the Sharingan user," Zabuza started. Sasuke tensed, giving Kakashi a questioning glance, "I'm sorry but...I'm going to need you to hand over the old geezer." Zabuza ended staring at Kakashi while he tensed.

"_What...is he saying? Why does Kakashi-sensei have the Sharingan?!_"

"Swastika formation. Protect Tazuna-san and don't interfere with the fight," Kakashi-sensei firmly said before pulling his headband up his to reveal a red eye with three comas that blazed with power. The one and only, Sharingan.

"I am honored to see the Legendary Sharingan I heard about," Zabuza said before a mist started forming, "When I was at the Hidden village of the Mist's assassination squad, your information was listed in the bingo book I carried asking for your capture. It also said this…'The man who can copy over 1000 jutsus, Kakashi Hatake the Copy Cat ninja.'"

"_I don't understand. The Sharingan is a special trait that only limited amount of people in the Uchiha clan achieves. Could…Could he be?!_" Sasuke thought, staring at Kakashi in shock.

"Let's cut the chit-chat. I have to kill the geezer right away." Tazuna's eyes widen.

"But first it seems I have to defeat you." Zabuza said, his eyes staring at Kakashi but said man could've sworn he saw Zabuza glance at Sakura real quick.

"_Strange aura that girl has..._" Zabuza thought, glancing at her real quick before his eyes snapped back to Kakashi. Zabuza disappeared with his sword and appeared on top of the lake nearby. Zabuza's right hand was positioned as the fire seal and same with the left but his arm was pointing straight up and water surrounding him "Mist...Concealment" and, just like the name implied, the mist that formed concealed him.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

"He is Momochi Zabuza. He was in the Hidden Village of the Mist's ANBU, he was famous for his 'silent killing' techniques."

"S-silent?" Naruto said, gulping.

"Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence," Kakashi said all traces of aloofness gone and replaced with seriousness.

"So, don't let your guard down."

**Stupid...he just made them even MORE nervous.** Inner shouted and Sakura sighed glancing at the two.

"Well…if you fail, you're only going to die." Kakashi said, shrugging but it was ignored by the three genins.

"The mist got thicker!" Naruto yelled, shivering a bit.

"The Country of the Waves is surrounded by an ocean, so mists often emerge." Tazuna said.

"Eight points," came Zabuza's voice but his figure didn't appear, "The larynx, spine, jugular vein, lungs, liver, collarbone, kidney, and the heart. Which vital organ do you want to get struck at?" Kakashi-sensei narrowed his eyes before using his chakra to blow away the mist causing Sasuke to take a step back.

"_What an intense thirst of blood...this atmosphere...If I stay here for an hour, I'll lose my mind!_" Sasuke yelled in his mind his whole body shaking.

"Hey, Sasuke. Calm down. Kakashi-sensei would never get us killed," Sakura said sensing his nervousness get higher.

"Sakura's right. I will protect you guys with my life. I won't let anyone on my team die. Never again," Kakashi said muttering the last part before turning and smiling at them. Kakashi eyes opened just in time to see Sakura give him a sympatric glance. His eyes widened before he quickly turned around.

"_She heard me!_"

"I don't know about that," Zabuza said before he appeared in between Sasuke and Sakura.

**Fuck this, we can't let this go on anymore. I'm going to try something.**

"This is the end." Kakashi was about to move to attack but someone beat him to it. And no, it wasn't Naruto.

"Argh."

Everyone was staring wide eyed at the pinkette, who had a kunai deep inside the stomach of Zabuza.

**"_...You know, you really piss me off_,"** Sakura muttered before bringing her head up showing her dark green eyes.

"_Her eyes…!_" Zabuza thought, frozen as Sakura's half opened eyes locked with his but it did nothing to hide it. He could see it clearly. Her pupils were shaped in what seemed to be similar to a shuriken and it look like they were black flames were at the edges of the iris. Instead of bright emerald, it looked darker, as if it was turn completely black. Zabuza stared at it when suddenly, what looked like flames came out from her eyes and he turned into a puddle. The real Zabuza appeared behind her, sword already swinging down.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled hugging her from behind. But, the blade was long, so his action would probably deem useless as it would also slice Sakura as well.

"_Crap, I'm just a clone, so I won't get hurt but I don't know with Sakura!_"

"_What is my clone doing?!_" the real Kakashi, who was hiding in the mist, thought alarmed.

_Swoosh._

"SAKURA! KAKASHI!"

The blade went through both ninjas stomach, splitting the upper and lower part. Blood looked like it splattered on the ground but then suddenly, they both turned into water.

"What?! It can't be!" but before Zabuza can go back to the mist, a kunai was pressed on his neck.

"_This bastard! How dare he try to hurt Sakura!"_

"THIS is the end." Kakashi literally growled the words out. All was silent before it was broke by a creepy chuckle. It probably flew out of their minds how Sakura knows such a high-level technique for a genin.

"Is this really the end?" Zabuza said a smirk creeping on his face, "You don't understand, do you? You can't defeat me with just your indiscriminate imitations, I can assure you that. But you're pretty good. I see you copied my water clone and by making your clone speak as if he is the real one, you diverted my attention to the clone while the real one used my Mist Concealment technique to hide and observe my movements. Smart, I knew this won't be easy," _especially now that I know the girl is dangerous,_ Zabuza added in his mind, glancing behind him.

"However,"Zabuza grinned, turning into a puddle and suddenly appeared behind Kakashi-sensei, "I'm not that easy to defeat!"

Kakashi quickly ducked and the sword embedded itself in the ground but Zabuza quickly turned and switched the hand that was holding the sword before kicking Kakashi to the lake.

"_Now..!_" Zabuza thought getting his sword and running towards Kakashi-sensei but stopped when noticing something on the ground.

"Cal traps. Hmpf, how idiotic." Zabuza muttered before disappearing and Kakashi fell into the lake

"_What is up with the water? It's heavy for some reason,_" Kakashi-sensei thought before Zabuza appeared behind him doing hand seals.

"Hydro-prison technique!"

"_Shimata!_" Kakashi thought before he found himself trapped in a water prison.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Your guys aren't real ninjas!" Zabuza said, suddenly appearing in front of Naruto and kicking him, throwing his headband on the ground and stepping on it.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura grab Tazuna and run!" Kakashi-sensei yelled.

"_**It wouldn't even matter if we did. He would just catch us and plus…I'm tired,**_" Sakura said muttering the last part but everyone still heard her though was too busy to give a reaction. Sasuke suddenly charges to Zabuza trying to land a hit but that deemed useless because he was just kicked away. Naruto dived after but got the same results as Sasuke but he got what he wanted. Naruto grinned as he held…

"_His headband?_" Kakashi thought. Naruto was struggling to stand.

"_Why isn't that girl helping her team mates?_" Zabuza thought when he saw Sakura remain beside Tazuna and stare at the whole thing with bored eyes.

"Hey you…freak with no eyebrows..." Zabuza frowned and snapped his gaze to Naruto.

"Put this in your bingo book. The ninja who will be the best Hokage in the Village Hidden in the leaves. His name is Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto said tying his headband.

"_This kid has guts..._" Tazuna thought staring at Naruto.

"Sasuke, can you hear me?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, cause I have a plan..." Naruto said smiling. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and smirked.

**"_He finally thought of team work,_"** Sakura thought her eyes closed and her mouth smirking as well.

"Alright, let's bring this guy down!" Naruto said eyes shining with determination when suddenly Zabuza chuckled.

"Big words from such a little man."

"You think your plan is going to keep you in the game?"

"_This isn't good..._" Kakashi-sensei thought.

"What are guys doing?! I thought I told you to run?! This fight was over the minute I got caught! Now take off! Your mission is to protect the-" Kakashi suddenly gasped as a kunai cut through his cheek.

"_**...Will you shut up?**_" Sakura said, "_**Who do you think I am? Naruto? I know our mission that's why I'm going to be beside Tazuna the whole time. So shut up; relax before you silver hair will actually go white,**_" Sakura said her hand giving away that she was the one who through the kunai.

"_This girl… She didn't even think twice before throwing that kunai!_" Zabuza thought.

"Alright, you heard that, Kakashi-sensei? She will be beside Tazuna-san...Naruto, ready?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Believe it!"

"Hehe...Haha..HAHAHAHAH! You really haven't learned anything have you?! Still playing your little game; pretending to be ninjas. When I was your age this hand already killed many opponents!"

"Zabuza, you demon," Kakashi muttered.

"Oh? So I was in your bingo book too, huh?" Zabuza said, almost mockingly.

"Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist also known as Mud-Mist village before a student can become a ninja, there is one final test they must do." Kakashi-sensei started.

"You know about the graduation exam?"

"What's the big deal?! We had a graduation test too!" Naruto yelled. Zabuza, once again, chuckled. That's what? I guess the third time he did that.

"Did you have to kill the other students to pass?" Everyone minus Sakura and Kakashi gasped, "Just imagine young ninjas like you eating together, training together and then comes the final exams only they change the rules: Kill or be killed. You can't stop if your opponents still breaths. He was your friend, you shared your dream! Now, it's him or you!" Zabuza said.

"So…cruel," Naruto breathed out.

"Ten years ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist, a student who wasn't even a ninja came inside the classroom and killed almost a hundred students…" Kakashi-sensei said.

"It felt so...good!" Zabuza said before rushing towards Sasuke and knocking him down and using his elbow to deliver a blow on his stomach. Sasuke spat out blood from his mouth before coughing.

"_Her eyes are so dark. It is filled with so much pain and lost. What the hell did this girl go through? A war?_" Zabuza thought staring at Sakura, his shoe stepping on Sasuke's stomach when suddenly he was the one on the ground and a shoe on his stomach.

"_**You really are pissing me off...**_" Sakura said, though Zabuza duly noted that her eyes were getting more darker.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled before a bunch of Naruto's appeared surrounding Zabuza. Sakura jumped back and helped Sasuke up before they resumed their place beside Tazuna.

"Oh? Shadow Clone Jutsu and there's quite a number of them," Zabuza said, counting them mentally.

"HERE WE GO!" the Narutos charged at Zabuza, each having a kunai in hand. With a simple swept of his blade, the clones flew away.

"I'm not done yet! Sauske!" Naruto said throwing something at Sasuke.

"_So that was your plan…_"Sasuke thought, twirling around before the huge shuriken opened and he jumped.

"DEMON WIND SHURIKEN!" Sasuke said, throwing the shuriken.

"Ha! Thats not going to-HUH?!" Zabuza said as the shuriken passed by him.

"So you passed the clone and aimed for the real one. Smart. But not smart enough!" Zabuza said catching the shuriken.

"HUH?" He said noticing another one coming towards him.

"_A second shuriken. A shadow of the first! A Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!_" Zabuza thought.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH THIS ONE!" Naruto yelled.

"_**No, but he can dodge it**_," Sakura said before Zabuza jumped over it.

"Sakura-chaaan! You totally gave him the idea!" Naruto whined.

"Hmpf..." Sasuke smirked before the shuriken Zabuza dodge poof-ed into Naruto.

"EAT THIS!" Naruto yelled, throwing a kunai at his hand and Zabuza had no choice but to withdraw his hand and stop the prison jutsu.

"Grr...I'll destroy you!" Zabuza said, spinning the shuriken he had in his other hand to throw at Naruto but a hand stopped it. Kakashi growled bringing his head up to glare at Zabuza.

"Naruto...you really have grown haven't you?"

"Hahah! He didn't know what hit him! Believe it!" Naruto said scratching behind his head.

"Hmpf...I got distracted," Sakura yelled something that sounded like 'sure you did' and Zabuza's eyebrow twitched, "And lost my grip of the water prison." Zabuza finished as if he wasn't interrupted.

"Don't even think about it. You were forced to let go," Kakashi said. The shuriken suddenly closed and Zabuza was pushing more of his weight to the shuriken, trying to push Kakashi back but in the end Kakashi swapped the thing away. Both jounin-level ninjas jumped back and Zabuza started doing hand seals and chanting. Kakashi quickly followed the hand seals and chant. They continued to chant and do hand seals until the last seal was finished.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" before two water dragons came out from the lake and attacked each other and while that was happening Zabuza and Kakashi was fighting with their weapons: Sword vs. Kunai,

"_Could he be..?_" Zabuza thought, separating from Kakashi.

They both landed perfectly when suddenly Zabuza circled Kakashi-sensei, who mirrored it perfectly. Zabuza stopped and positioned his hands the same way he did the first time he used Mist Concealment. When Kakashi-sensei did the same thing at the same time, Zabuza's eyes widened.

"_My movements… It's as if...It's as if he knows what I'm going to-_"

"Do next?" Kakashi said finishing the sentence Zabuza was thinking.

"_What? Is he reading my mind as well?_" Kakashi-sensei was just staring –glaring actually would be a more appropriate word- at him.

"_He looks at me with such eyes..._" Zabuza thought positioning his hand to a circle, Kakashi mimicking it perfectly.

"It makes you furious, doesn't it?" Kakashi said as if reading his thoughts. Zabuza growled in fury.

"The only thing you're doing is copying me! Like a monkey! _**You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!**_" Kakashi and Zabuza said the last sentence in union.

"Argh! When I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again!" Zabuza shouted doing hand seals when suddenly a figure was forming behind Kakashi.

"_What is that?_" Zabuza widened his eyes when the figure formed him.

"_It's me! But how! Is it genjutsu?_" but while Zabuza was thinking Kakashi-sensei took advantage of it and finished the hand seals.

"Suiton Daubakufu no Jutsu!"

"What?! Impossible!" Zabuza yelled before he was swept by the water.

"Argh…!" Zabuza grunted in pain when his back met a tree and sensing Kakashi on the tree, he looked up.

"Can you...see into the future?"

"…You can say that. This is your last battle. Ever." Kakashi-sensei was about to finish him off when two senbons were thrown and embedded themselves in Zabuza'a neck.

"Hahha…you were right. It was his last battle," A figure said from the tree beside Kakashi.

"_**Haku**..._" Sakura thought, staring at the figure. Kakashi-sensei jumped down the tree and checked the pulse.

"None…" Kakashi said before looking at the Hunter-Nin.

"I have to thank you. I have been tracking him for quite some time now."

"Judging by your mask, I'm guessing you are a Hunter-Nin from the Mist."

"You are correct."

"A Hunter-nin!" Naruto said, coming in front of Tazuna.

"_**Naruto, you don't even know what that is**_," Sakura said looking at Naruto with annoyed eyes.

"I am a member of the tracking team. It was my duty to eliminate Zabuza." The masked-Nin said.

"_Judging by his height and voice he must be the same age as Naruto and he is already an assassin. He's no ordinary kid,_" Kakashi thought.

"What is this?! Who do you think you are?!" Naruto yelled, angry.

"Easy Naruto, he is not our enemy," Kakashi said.

"That's not the point!" _It actually is, _Sakura though, "Did you see what he did?! He killed Zabuza just like that! This kid, who is probably the same age as me, brought down Zabuza with just ONE move!" Naruto yelled.

"Even if you don't accept Naruto, it did happen," Kakashi-sensei said rubbing the hair of Naruto. The Hunter-nin disappeared only to reappear beside Zabuza and picked his body up.

"Please excuse me. Farewell."

"_**Wait**_." Sakura's firm voice echoed. Everyone paused and stared at the female curiously. Sakura cursed in her mind. She wasn't supposed to say that. Thanks a lot, Inner. Shaking her head, Sakura muttered, "_**Glad we could help.**_" Haku stared at the female for a while longer before nodding and disappearing. Kakashi glanced at Sakura, who shrugged her shoulders and averted her eyes away.

"Let it go, Naruto," Kakashi said when Naruto growled.

"We still need to finish out mission." But when he took a one step his world went black. Kakashi fell to the ground face first but before he blacked out he thought of one thing, _'I need to report the changes of events that happened today. She is starting to remember.'_

"He's exhausted. Lead the way, Tazuna."

As he lead the way Sakura was in the back talking with Inner.

_'What happened back there. It felt like you knew what was happening.'_

**That is because I kind of did. I let the our body move on its own and responded the way it knew fit. With that, that was the result but hell Saku we did a lot more then we did last time and just be this I am telling you by the end of this mission we will remember everything. I just know it.**

* * *

Fate: Isn't Inner and Saku awesome.

Naruto: I still looked like a bad ass!

Itachi: I am glad I am not in this chapter. It would have been longer.

_**A/N: Woooo, this was a very long chapter. I really do hope you guys liked it.**_


	8. Chp 8: The returning memories part 2

Fate: Nothing much to say at the moment but I hope you do enjoy this chapter my lovely followers. Oh and sorry if there is mistakes and grammar problems I will edit it in the future.

**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters_**

* * *

**Talking -** Inner talking to Sakura

_'Thinking' - Sakura think talking to Inner_

_"Thinking" - Everyone else thinking._

**_"Talking" - _**Inner and Sakura are one and both talking.

* * *

"Argh..." Kakashi grunted as he slowly stood up.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled in relief.

"You're late..." Sakura said opening her eyes. Team 7 males stared at Sakura with an eyebrow raised.

"Sakura-chan, how is he late?" Naruto questioned.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. When I sleep and I wake up it just comes out from my mouth," Sakura said, yawning.

"Sakura, could it be that all those time when you were waiting for me to arrive in the training grounds you were asleep?" Kakashi said eyeing her almost accusingly. Sakura looked away muttering a _Maybe._

_**Blank stares.**_

"You're awake," Tazuna said coming in the room.

"Glad to know you're healthy again," A girl with black hair said. Kakashi estimated her age to be around the twenties.

"Mmm. Thank you Tazuna-san and...?" Kakashi trailed off, hoping she got the hint. She did but she wasn't the one who introduced herself.

"Ah, this is my daughter, Tsunami."

"Ahh. Thank you, Tsunami-san," Kakashi said smiling before he turned to his students.

"Did any of you notice something weird with the Hunter-Nin yesterday?"

"No!"

"No."

"Hai."

"_Sakura? Why am I not surprise?_" Kakashi sighed, which caused Sakura to get the wrong idea and glare at him.

"Why?"

"If I remembered correctly, hunter nins are suppose to execute the body on the spot that...girl? Took his body away and..."

"And?"

"She didn't hit any vital organ."

"Yes," Kakashi said.

"Woah, hold up! That means Zabuza is still alive?!"

"_They actually look happy of the news..._" Kakashi thought, looking at Naruto and Sasuke, amused.

"But I won't be able to walk for a week but I'll be training you tomorrow."

"YES!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist up.

"Kakashi-sensei, you need more rest." Sakura said, looking at him.

"Just give up! You're never going to win!" Sakura snapped out of her conversation with Inner and stared at the furious little boy at the door. Sakura blink. _Did I miss something?_

"Inari! Don't say that!" Tsunami shouted.

"You're all going to die trying to defeat Gato!" The little boy, Inari, yelled running out.

"That was so useless..." Sakura muttered.

"Everyone, get out. Kakashi-sensei needs his rest."

"Thank you, Sakura." Everyone went out but Sakura, who was the last one who went out, stopped at the door.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"Yes Sakura?" Sakura looked at Kakashi-sensei with slightly guilty eyes. Kakashi-sensei raised an eyebrow at the barely visible blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry…" before leaving a confused Kakashi.

**-Time skip: When they are eating- (A/N Note that this was after the Tree Climbing. WHY? Because I am being a lazy bum.)**

The door swung open and came in Sasuke and Naruto panting.

"We…made it...to the…top..." Naruto said between pants. Beside him, Sasuke stayed quiet but had a smug smirk on his face.

"Congratulations." Sakura said with a tiny smile but surprisingly they both saw it and blushed.

"I'm done. Thank you for the food Tsunami-san. I'll be out taking a stroll," Sakura said before leaving the room.

"Ne Ne…Who is the guy in this picture?" Naruto asked. Tsunami and Tazuna froze before answering,

"That's Kaiza..." Suddenly, Inari stood up and left.

"Father! I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!" Tsunami yelled before leaving too. Tazuna tells them the story of Inari's non-blood related father.

"A few years ago, Inari was being bullied. The kids teased him and threw his dog in the water. Inari couldn't swim, but the kids pushed him in so he could save his dog. Well, the dog learned to swim, but Inari started to drowned and fainted. When he awoke, there was a man there. He gave Inari food and told him to live a life without regrets. The man, Kaiza, told him that if a man has something that he cared for and wants to protect, he should be willing to put everything on the line to protect it, even his life. Kaiza and Inari became very close, just like father and son. One day afterwards, part of the city was about to be lost in a flood. Kaiza jumped in the river current with just a rope tied to him and saved the city. From then on, he was a hero. He fought against Gatou but failed. Gatou killed the man and made an example out of him for anyone who wanted to oppose him. Inari watched as he was killed in front of him. That's when Inari never believed in heroes..." Tazuna ended. Everyone was silent until Kakashi stood up and said,

"I'm going to talk to Inari."

'Sigh, so you are saying that I have to let it happen for there own benefit...' Sakura was talking to inner before she heard someone sobbing and panting behind her.

"Inari...?" said person's head snapped up to look at Sakura.

"Why are you crying..?" Sakura wondered, blinking. '_Oh please, don't be crying…'_

"I'M NOT!" Inari shouted wiping his face. Sakura stared at the boy. '_Dang it, he's crying! Why the hell did I choose this place?!'_ Sakura sighed, scratching her neck. She's not really good with this kind of stuff.

"...come here," Sakura said patting the place next to her. Inari reluctantly sat down.

"The ocean is so nice..." Sakura said looking at the ocean beneath her.

"Now, I really don't know what to do in this kind of situation so what I'll do are purely out of observation, alright? No questions," Sakura said when she saw his mouth open. Inari nodded and stared at the sun.

Inari was about to turn his head when hand stopped him and made him look at the sun. '_I can't believe I'm doing this but Inner go on ahead', _Sakura thought, a slightly irritated expression on her face.

**_"You know I had a friend that left me years ago. Not like your father but someone just as close, he is kind of like my teammate Sasuke-kun but he was more of a hand full. Anyways, I was very much in love with him and I would do anything to help him out but he always rejected it. Sigh I cant believe I lost him... But my point is even though as much as he has hurt me, betrayed me, and died. I still love him and I focus on the good not the bad..."_**

Suddenly Inari remembered all the times when he and Kaiza played, talked and laugh.

_**"When you love someone, even though they hurt you and break your heart, you still love them with all the little pieces. You can try to push your love for him out of your heart but in the end you will realize that you won't be able to fight it no more and you will have to follow it. I am just saying Inari. It is maybe time you did realize it."**_

Sakura ended her speech when suddenly Inari hugged her resulting on her leaning back a bit.

_**"Woah there,"**_ Sakura said before awkwardly patting Inari's back, letting him soak her clothes.

Kakashi's shoulders were shaking with his head down, not showing his eye that was wide open.

"Why...am I crying...?" Kakashi said wiping the tears before he looked up and locked eyes with Sakura. His eyes widen when he read Sakura's lips before she looked down at Inari. Kakashi face was blank for second before a smile broke into his face and turned around, silently leaving the two.

"So, that's what she meant about that..." Kakashi whispered remembering the words she mouthed. Kakashi laughed shakily, shaking his head lightly,

_I was never mad at you, Sakura._

"Are you done yet?" Sakura asked Inari, who's eyes snapped opened and jerked away from Sakura as if she suddenly burned him and bowed,"I'M SORRY!" Inaru shouted, face burning with embarrassment.

Sakura chuckled lightly at the face. 'No worries. We should probably leave. The sun settled down for quite some time already," Sakura said looking at the moon before walking towards the house. Sakura paused, not hearing any footsteps behind her."Inari...?" Sakura moved her head to the side slightly, looking at the boy."Thank you..." Inari whispered, looking down. Sakura stared and walked towards Inari.

"Hmmm..." Sakura hummed before catching Inari's chin with her hand and making him face her. Sakura stared at Inari before a beautiful smile shined through her face."You're welcome."

Blank stare.

Pause.

Boom! Inari's face turned beet red. So... So pretty…

"Inari, hurry up!"

"Ahh! Gomen!" Inari yelled back running towards Sakura.

* * *

"I'll be heading out to pick up some herbs," Haku said to Zabuza, who just grunted in reply. Haku walked out of the house and into the forest and continued to walk until she saw the kid from yesterday, who appeared to be asleep. Haku walked closer and moved his arm and for a second it looked like he was about to choke Naruto when he shook him awake.

"Hey wake up. It's dangerous to sleep here," Haku said.

Naruto cracked his eyes open and looked around before his eyes fell on the boy, who he thinks is a girl, before going wide eyed and blushing."I-uhh...Ermm..." Naruto struggled to form a sentence. Mentally, Naruto hit himself.

"What are you doing in the middle of the forest?" Haku asked.

"I'm training to be a ninja!" Naruto shouted proudly, silently relieved that she asked a question.

"A ninja?" Haku said in fake surprise.

"Yep!"

"Why are you training so hard?"

"Because my dream is to become a Hokage!" Naruto shouted proudly.

"Do you have someone precious to protect?" Haku asked, suddenly. Naruto paused in his smiling."Someone…precious?"

Naruto thought, a flash of pink going through his mind. A blush quickly appeared on Naruto's cheek."Yeah, I do actually."

Haku smiled at the love-struck look on the boy's face."Oh? Who is it? A lover perhaps?" Haku wondered.

"NO! I mean…Kind a…yeah, a little," Naruto mumbled, blushing.

Haku smiled again and decided to stop teasing the boy."Would you mind helping me pick up some herbs?"

"Sure!" Naruto said, smiling brightly.

After a few minutes picking herbs Haku turned to Naruto smiling, "Thank you for helping me."

"Haha, no problem!" Naruto said blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"I must be leaving now. Thank you once again Naruto-san. Oh and by the way, I'm a boy," Haku said before walking away from Naruto.

Naruto kept on smiling when Haku's words finally registered in his mind."Ehh!? HE'S A BOY!?" He failed to notice that Haku knew his name.

* * *

Team 7, minus Naruto, and Tazuna was walking towards the bridge when they saw the workers unconscious. "Heheh...We meet again, Kakashi Hatake." A voice sounded before Zabuza and the hunter nin appeared.

"I knew it..." Kakashi said staring at the hunter nin beside Zabuza. "Sakura, Sasuke, protect Tazuna!" yelled Kakashi before a couple of Zabuzas appeared.

"Look the boy is shaking from fear!" Zabuza laughed, mentioning Sasuke.

"I'm shaking from excitement!" Sasuke said smirking.

"Go ahead, Sasuke," Kakashi said giving permission.

Sasuke suddenly flashed before a Zabuza clone before punching and flashing again to the other one and kicking it.

"Oh? Looks like you have a rival in speed Haku, but either way, I want you to handle the girl," Zabuza said smirking at Sakura.

**Sakura we got to do what we have been doing since a week ago.**

_"Alright Inner lets do this and get it over with."_

_**"Wipe that smirk out of your face Zabuza, you idiot."**_ Sakura growled, staring at Zabuza with half opened eyes, making her look half-asleep.

"Let's stop playing around and get down to business." Zabuza said regaining his posture.

Tick marks were beginning to pop out of Sakura's head when every time she tries to fight Haku but soon Sasuke got tired of watching and jumped in. "Move aside. You're not the opponent I wish to fight," Haku said, dodging a punch by moving back.

"The hell I will!" Sasuke growled, charging at Haku and successfully landing a kick on his face. Haku twisted so he can land like a cat before sprinting towards Sasuke, senbon in hand and the fight vs. Senbon.

"It seems you won't stop until I defeat you. Fine. So be it," Haku said his other hand doing hand seals.

"What? He can make hand seals with just one hand?!" Kakashi-sensei asked when he saw Haku.

"Eyes on your opponent!" Zabuza said, charging to Kakashi.

"DEMONIC MIRRORS OF ICE CRYSTAL." Haku said before a house-like thing made by ice caged Sasuke and Haku.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Tazuna said staring at Sakura who was staring at the ice.

_**"No, this isnt my fight."**_ Sakura stated as she continue watching.

_'Inner, you sure we can't join into the fight with him.'_

**No, unless**** things get a little to rocky then we will jump in but I'm sure we are suppose to watch over Tazune.**

* * *

"MOTHER!" Inari yelled when he saw his mother tied up with two henchmen beside her.

**Flashback**

_**"You know, Inari, even if a person brings you down and says you're just a kid, don't mind them. Even little things can make a huge difference already,"**_ Sakura said when they were walking back to the house.

**End of Flashback**

"Hey! LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" Inari yelled when suddenly the henchmen drew out their sword and charged at him.

* * *

"Argh..." Sasuke grunted in pain when another set of senbons pierced him. Sasuke fell on one knee and panted before spitting out some blood and glaring at the Haku's masked.

"You should really go help him." Tazuna whisphed.

_**"What makes you think I want to help him?"**_ Sakura muttered, throwing the broken stick away.

"Sakura...that is the fourth stick you broke and that was the fourth grunt of pain you heard from Sasuke." Tazuna stared at Sakura with a knowing look.

**Come on Saku least go in**

Sakura stared back at him before sighing._**"I'm going, I'm going..."**_ Sakura muttered, making a clone to stay with Tazuna before walking away from him and stopped in front of the mirror.

"Ahhh!" A tick mark appeared on Sakura before another second passed a loud shattered of one of the mirror fell.

Haku stared in amazement at the pink-haired girl who broke his mirrors with ease. Sakura glanced around when her gaze fell on Sasuke. Sakura's eyes flash in anger at the scratches and senbons on his body. Sakura snapped her eyes at Haku who shivered at the intensity of it. You can literally feel death coming your way."...Pray..." Sakura said to Haku before sprinting.

"...She snapped..." Tazuna muttered looking at the broken ice mirror while the clone Sakura nodded.

Panting quickly dodged the senbon, pushing Sasuke slightly to help him avoid a senbon. But they weren't expected to see another wave of senbon come down quickly."Argh..." Sasuke and Sakura grunted, Sasuke falling in both knees, scratches and senbons all over his body and Sakura taking deep breaths with only scratches but without senbons.

"SASUKE! SAKURA!" Naruto yelled from outside.

"Naruto? Good! With him outside, he can take out the mirror from the out-"

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto yelled, grinning. He was now inside the ice.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke screamed in frustration.

"I'm pretty sure you said 'Thank God your here' wrong," Naruto said, his face explains to Naruto who they are facing. Sakura just stayed behind them, trying to catch her breath.

_'Inner I feel very light headed...'_

**Speak for your self, it is getting hot in your head.**

"Well, all right! If there are a lot of you then I'll make a lot of me!"

"Wait, Naruto! NO!" Sasuke screamed.

"Too late..." Sakura muttered tiredly.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!", a bunch of Naruto's appeared trying to get near the mirror to break it. Haku went out the mirror and flew to another one, throwing senbons all around. Naruto grunted when he fell. Naruto quickly stood up, not giving up.

"Argh! AGAIN! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled before he noticed something.

"Huh? I can see him?! But how?" Sasuke thought, staring at the figure of Haku, "I got it!"

"Argh..." Naruto said, meeting the ground once again.

"Naruto, do that again." Naruto stood up and looked at Sasuke with an irritated expression.

"Oh, sure! First you get mad at me and now you're asking me to do it again?! Make up your damn mind, you…you damn Ice Princess!" Naruto yelled at him before doing the hand seal for Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"There!" Sasuke said before making hand seals.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" but the jutsu only managed to burn a little part of Haku's clothes before Naruto goes down but this time stays down for a bit. Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes flashed before Sasuke's turned into the Sharingan.

"Naruto..." Sakura spoke out faintly, snatching a senbon from the ground and defending herself and Naruto. More needles were thrown and Sakura defended Naruto and herself more but she didn't see Haku come out from the mirror and kick her in the side.

"Argh..." Sakura bit her lip before she twisted her body so she won't get any bones fractured. At this point Haku was already pissed and started aiming for their vital points but Sakura and Sasuke either dodge or countered it.

"This is taking too long...The boy..!" Haku thought before sending senbons to Naruto with lightning speed.

"NARUTO!"

"Huh..?" Naruto opened his eyes just in time to see Sasuke and Sakura use their body as human shields. Sakura was behind him while Sasuke was in front. Sakura bit her lip to stop the scream from escaping and fell on one knee. Sasuke fell as well, but a loud moan of pain escaped him.

_'...Inner...'_

"SAKURA! SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke and Sakura fell backwards. Naruto stared at the bodies of his team mates that were right beside each other as if they were just taking a nap. And, oh God, how Naruto wished they were right now.

"Is this the first time you saw your loved ones die in front of you?" Haku asked his voice impassive.

"Shut up..."Naruto muttered, red chakra circling him.

"Huh...his chakra..." Haku thought.

"Sakura-chan...Sasuke-teme..." Naruto said as his whiskers got thicker and his teeth grew longer.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto said the red chakra forming into the face of the Kyuubi before sprinting towards the mirror Haku was in and breaking !

"This chakra!" Kakashi-sensei thought looking at the ice."Could it be that the seal broke? No. It's impossible. It's just loosened!" Kakashi-sensei thought dodging Zabuza's sword.

"Oh? What's this?" Zabuza threw senbons at the vital point of Naruto but it didn't do a thing. He just knocked it away with his hands before punching Haku. Haku stood up while his mask was cracking and falling into pieces. Naruto was getting closer and closer to him but as Naruto's fist was about to connect with Haku's face he stopped.

"Hey, you're that guy from the forest," Naruto said when the last piece of Haku's mask fell.

"What are doing..? Aren't you going to kill me?" The chakra disappeared….

"What?" Naruto said his eyes widening.

"I hurt your loved ones and almost killed the-..." Haku wasn't able to finish his sentence because of Naruto's fist.

"Why do you hesitate? I am no use to Zabuza now."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Naruto yelled at him.

"I am just a tool for Zabuza and now I am broken. Zabuza doesn't need a broken to-" and once again he wasn't able to because of Naruto's fist.

"Shut up! You are no tool to anybody! You're a human being! You can't just give up life just because you lost a fight for Zabuza! Zabuza needs you! I know he does!" Haku stared at the furious boy curiously. He tensed when he felt the chakra of Zabuza.

"You're right. It seems that I may still be of use to Zabuza."

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" gasped in surprise and Kakashi-sensei stared in horror at the figure.

"Zabu...za," Haku whispered as his lifeless form fell.

"Heh...I always knew Haku was the ultimate tool," Zabuza said looking at Haku's body.

"Would you look at that? The great Demon of the Mist was beaten!" A short chubby man laughed.

"Gato..." Zabuza said gritting his teeth.

Gato smirked, walking up to Haku's body."The brat died, huh? He was annoying anyway," Gato said kicking Haku's body.

"GET YOU FILTHY ASS AWAY FROM HIM!" Zabuza growled.

"Oh Boo-hoo..." Gato said doing the crying hands.

"We are here to finish off the bridge builder, the one you failed to kill!" Gato said mentioning the thugs behind him.

Zabuza growled at Gato."Kid, throw me your kunai…" Zabuza said talking to Naruto.

"What?"

"JUST DO IT!" Zabuza snapped. Naruto flinched before throwing his kunai to Zabuza who caught it with his mouth.

"I'll see you in hell Gato." Zabuza slashed Gato's head off before falling down.

"Take me to Haku..." Zabuza muttered to Kakashi, who nodded solemnly. Zabuza stared at the angelic face of his companion sadly, looking ready to cry."Haku, you were the ultimate tool," Zabuza shook his head, "No, you were more than that. You were my only friend. Even if you knew it would be dangerous to be beside me you stayed by my side." Suddenly snow started falling like tears. "Heh, are you crying for me? An angel crying for a demon like me. That's new. It looks like I won't be able to see you in Heaven. I'll be in Hell with that Gato," by now Zabuza's voice was barely above a whisper and his eyes started closing."Ha...ku..."

Naruto smiled at the scene in front of him before he tuned his action to where Sakura and Sasuke were. With Kakashi joining him they stood next to Sasuke first who was the closest to them. Naruto shook him hard until Sasuke woked up a punched on the head.

"Dobe! Can't you let anyone sleep?" Sasuke shouted at him.

Naruto scratch the back of his head smiling, "Glad to see you alive. Come on lets go wake up Sakura and go get some rest back at Tazuna place."

All three males walk to where Sakura and Tazuna was, Sasuke shook her softly to wake her up. "Sakura...Sakura wake up."

She didn't move a muscle which made Sasuke shake her hard and raise his voice, "Sakura! Wake up!" He picked her upper body up and shook her but he stopped as soon as he saw how lumped she was. "Kakashi-sensei! Sakura isn't responding. Something is wrong."

Kakashi eye widened but kept his composure. "Sasuke put her down and let me check her." Sasuke does as he was told and stepped away from her as he checked over her body.

"Kakashi-sensei Is Sakura-chan going to be okay?" Naruto whispered full of concern.

Kakashi soon picked her up bridele style and looked at the two boys, "She has a very high fever we need to get her to Tazuna house and have her rest and once her fever is stable enough to leave we will. Then we will have her go to the hospital in Kohana. Understand?"

Both boys nodded.

_'This must be another side effect of it all. She will remember everything when she wakes up.'_ Kakashi began to walk away with Sakura in his arms.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Hey guys, well there isnt much to say but how boring this chapter was for me to write. Why you ask because it is something you read in mostly every fanfic but I had to write it because it was the part Sakura remember everything...sooooo, yea. I will update in a week or two, it may be late because of the other three stories I have been ignoring I have to do. Until then I love you guys and I will she you next time


	9. Chp 9: The beginning of the Restart

**Fate: ** Hey guys this is one of a few Christmas Gift to you. It is a short chapter but a good one.

_**Disclamier: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

* * *

_**Back to regular talking format **_

"Talk" Regular talking

_"Talk" Thinking to ones self_

**"Talk" Inner/Demon speaking**

_**"Talk" Flashbacks/ or detailed memories**_

* * *

_'Ugh, why do I feel so light but at the same time so heavy...I need to get up...Oh god why can't I get up! We are in a middle of a war. I need to get up. I need to help.' _Sakura body continued to float in the black abyss of silence and loneliness for what seems like years to her. The only thing that kept her company was the constant memories that started to fill her head and while it kept repeating but over time she realized something. That all the things she has done and what has happened could have been prevented but that wasn't the only thing. She had learn to forgive all the action of her most evil foes she heard of or faced. The Akatuski was a great one, though she didn't know most members, she understand they all had a reason almost like Itachi. Maybe not as justifying but enough for her to understand.

_'Sigh, I miss Naruto...Kakashi...Yamato...Sai...Ino...Shikamaru...Tsunada... Gaara... Hell even Sasuke...Wait a minute, How did I even get here?' _Sakura body began to move slightly in the black abyss as she kept thinking. _'Yes, how did I get here? I know it is on the tip of my brain.' _She soon stopped when she heard a voice in the distant calling out for her. No, not one voice but two very soft gently voices calling out for her to listen. _'Please speak louder. I can barely hear you two.' _In a low voice she heard open your eyes and come into the light but her body refused to cooperate with her. She took a deep breathe and focus her best to open her eyes. In matter of minutes she finally got her eyes to open fully but all she saw was pitch black around her. She sighed and the next thing she tried to do was move her body.

A soft warm feeling started to come from her arm. She turned to see a figure of white trying to help her move and in a loving voice. "Do not worry. I will help you back into the light but first we must discuss something in very importance."

Another sort warm feeling started to come from her other arm, just as brighter figure of white tried doing the same. In soft but more feminine voice, "Saks alot of things happened since you haven't been yourself..."

Realization hit her hard. She was talking to the person she thought she lost years ago when she first became Tsunada apprentice. "Inner? Is that you? Oh god Inner where have you been? And me missing things you have been missing alot. Oh where do I sta-"

"Saks I am fully aware of what has happened the past few years. Sasuke, Itachi, his mother, Naruto, and his father, Tobi, oh even Kakashi. I know so much but it is you that dont know what happened after you got strike."

"You probably don't remember but after it happened you woke up as a nine year old and started to pay attention to naruto more. I guess you can say you soul was pulled into him becuase you knew him just so much. He was a very close friend to you that you would never lose." The male stated calmly.

"Wow thanks for breaking it down slowly Gaara!" Inner spatted at him.

Sakura turned her head towards him in shock and her eyes started to water up. "Garra you are..." before she could finish her question she started to cry.

Gaara stroked her hair, "I am not. I am died Sakura but I was chosen to help you on this difficult time and also to come ask a favor."

Before Sakura could question him on the favor, Inner spoke, "Saks you did hear what he said first." She responded with a yes. "Well when you reach the light. You will remember everything. To your future and from the new past. You will realize that some people don't belong there. Don't show them you realize it because of you do then there memories of this timeline will never disappear. They were head for your beginning so you can grow stronger. And when it does they will wake up one morning a go back to what they use to be before the time period was changed. Do you understand?"

Sakura thought for a while before speaking, "So you are saying that the people I see now, that arent suppose to be there, are only pawns that will going back to there regular life without remembering a thing about helping me? But there is no way the timeline can be fix to normal completely. There will be events that will change. Wouldn't it?"

"Yes, you are right. The timeline won't go back complete as it was but that is how it is suppose to be. You have things you have to fix already. Something's have to change as other must stay the same." Gaara concluded.

"And how am I going to know that?"

"You will in time Saks. We believe in you and when you need us the most we will be there at your side. Oh look your time has come."

Sakura looked around and found herself almost into the light before she completely went through Gaara whisper in her eye. Then the white ingulfes her fully.

Beep...Beep...Beep

"I...sensei...look...to..." A low whispered faintly in the room.

A grunt was heard and another small whispered followed, "Itachi...came...on...He...helped..."

The other whisperer from before was about to talk when the patient in the bed started to groan shut up while raising her arm to rub her eyes. She stood up, opening her eyes to see four men at the door of her hospital bed. She first saw Naruto giving him a soft smile then her eyes fell on Kakashi giving him the same gesture but once it landed on Sasuke then Itachi her heargt stop and her face began to look pale.

"Sakura-chan! What is wrong? Is teme face really that ugly?" Naruto spoke out of concerned but ended it with a joke.

"What the fuck, dope I am not ugly!" Sasuke glared at him as they fought. Kakashi eyed Itachi wondering if she remember it all.

It hit her again. She was tweleve...she was a genin again. It wasn't a dream. This was a reality. She smiled sweetly at all of them and they all raised their eyebrows.

Naruto spoke up, "What is it Sakura-chan?"

"It is just good to be home." She continues to smile then looked towards the window frowning. "But I am flipping starving!" She whined.

"OH NO! Teme! Quick we must go get her ramen! She needs it asap!" Naruto dragged Sasuke away causing Sakura to giggle at the antics.

Both looked at Sakura sighing,'I guess she didn't remember and we might have to wait longer' Kakashi and Itachi thought.

Sakura looked back at the window smiling, 'I guess things have changed. I wonder how much the past has already changed.'

* * *

**Merry Christmas my lovely followers! I shall update on . Oh and sorry for the mistakes.**


	10. Chp 10: The worshiper contract added

Fate: I am back to give my offering. May Jashin be pleased.

Hidan: Oh fuck yes Fate! Jashin will be damn pleased!

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.**

"Talk" Regular talking

_"Talk" Thinking to ones self_

**"Talk" Inner/Demon speaking**

_**"Talk" Flashbacks/ or detailed memories**_

* * *

Vexatious

That was the word she was looking for as she watched Naruto fight with Sasuke constantly during the hospital stay for the past two days. At first, she truly did miss Naruto's carefree and talkative attitude. The way Sasuke would simply say 'Hn' every now and then just to ignore him. Simply just them fighting and being them. Sadly to say, she grown tired of it in a matter of hours. They were both vexatious. Period.

Sakura groaned softly watching her suppose sensei reading his Icha Icha paradise and ignoring the ruckus the boys were doing. He did is man giggles every few pages only making her want to burn his book. Itachi wasn't visiting this time around and she was glad he wasn't. She felt conflicted with him a lot lately since she remembered who he was and how his life was. She would say she felt sorry for him but pity wasn't something she gave out so easily. It was his fault for being such a loyal dog to the leaf... to Danzo. No, it wasn't his loyalty the problem it was Danzo, the man in charge of the root.

Danzo.

Maybe she should take care of him quick and swiftly later on this year. She knew he would become a problem she would have to deal with sooner or later. Might as while do it before things get complicated for her in the future. She sighed inwardly knowing she had alot of planning to do before the chunin exams comes up which didn't leave her with much time.

"Sakura-chan did you hear me!?" Naruto's yelling brought her back to reality. She tilted her head a little to the side with a questioning face. "I said the nurse said visiting hours are over so we are going home. See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke walked to the door and without turning to look at her he spoke. "Hn, bye Sakura. I won't be visiting tomorrow. Itachi is taking me out for some training hope you don't mind my absent." Before Sakura could get a word out, he left with a babbling Naruto.

For what been he hundredth sigh today in her mind, she kept her eye on the door. "I forgetten. He acknowledge me in this timeline but he is still a asshole." She mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something Sakura?" Kakashi finally closed his book and had his attention to his favorite student.

Sakura smiled at him sweetly, " I said what is my perverted sensei still doing in his students room all alone. I just might call nurse Mika to come get you. Would you like that Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi sweet dropped and he slowly retreated out of the room, "Sakura-_chan_ is being so mean to your sensei. I am telling the boys how cruel you are!" He left without another word.

Sakura turned to look out the window to see Naruto egging on Sasuke for a fight while Sasuke had his hands in his pocket ignoring him. Small smile made a way on her face watching her two beloved teammates walk into the distance. "Ugh, I miss the way they are but too much is annoying. I guess it is time to get serious tonight. I need to check if I can still do my skills. If I don't I got to work hard to gain it as quick as I can..." She muttered to herself.

Sakura debated on what to do first and decide on looking how much charka she got. Taking a deep breathe she started to look and found that she didn't have much charka available but she did find a storage of charka in her forehead. Not a small amount but a lot, enough to match Kyuubi maybe a little more. She brushed her fingers were the seal on her forehead would show when she released... if she could. With a small groan her hand fell to her lap looking down in disappointment. Sure she had a great stored of charka in the seal but it was bad that she didnt have much charka to depend on all the time. It was small and worthless, if she got into a big fight with an emeny she would lose easily.

Tears started to run down her face when she realized if her charka was low that means her other skills must be the same. "I am worthless at the moment and here I thought I could kill Danzo later in the year. Pathetic." She spoke in normal volume which a unknown predator was standing by the window listening. "God this is going to be tough... of course I should train really hard but even at that rate I can't do that." She was too deep in thought too hear the window slide open and the mystery figure coming in with their eyes on her.

Moment past until the mystery visitor spoke, " What did I hear about fucking killing someone pinky?"

Sakura snapped up to met pink eyes staring down at her with a grinning face. She calculated their past meetings and it was safe to say that he was kind of attached to her. Maybe... just maybe if she hits all his right buttons maybe he can help her out with Danzo... In a nonchalant attitude she spoke, "What if I did Hidan-sama?"

His grin turned into a smirk, "Nothing but I would like to know who is the fucking guy that got someone you wanting to damn kill?"

"Ah just some council member is all. He deserve death." Sakura smiled sweetly at him which caused him to laugh out loud.

"You know what I like you even more you crazy bitch! You would make a wonderful assassin the way you act. So innocent but deadly." He ran his hand through his silky silver hair.

"Deadly? I wish. I can't even kill him because I don't have the skills for it...anymore." She whispered the last part. "But I have to get rid of him before the end of this year or he will get in the way and I can't have that happen. Sigh, what am I going to do." It was more of a statement then a question but Hidan made an face that said he was thinking up something.

"How about I cut you a fucking deal, pinky. What do you say about that shit?" Sakura tilted her head which meant for him to continue. " I will kill that fucking guy and help you out with your damn training. In return, you can just owe me a fucking favor. Like later in the future if I need something and I ask you to do it. You cannot deny that shit."

"That is all?"

"Fuck yeah. Just give me a picture of the guy and I can go kill the bat shit basterd for you tonight." He leaned against the wall closing his eyes in satisfaction.

Sakura giggles sweetly, "Then Hidan-sama you have yourself a deal then." She put her hand out for a hand shake. He walked over and grabbed her hand squeezing but he suddenly yanked her off the bed and pulled her shirt to the side so he could see her bare shoulder. Before she could react, he put a hand over her mouth a bite down hard on her shoulder enough to leave a scar. Sakura whimpered softly at the new found pain in her shoulder. Hidan waited until she calmed down before removing her hand. In a rasped voice glaring at him she spoke, "What the fuck was that you son of a bitch!" She hissed out in the end.

"That was our fucking contract pinky. I made sure it will leave a scar so you wont forget the deal. Shit. Calm the fuck down before a nurse comes in."Hidan went back to the wall he was leaning on earlier.

"You could have fucking warned me shit head." She glared at him when he chuckled.

"You are fucking adorable when you curse pinky. Well I should head out. It is getting really late and you need your damn rest." He started to climb out the window.

"Wait Hidan-sama! You can't kill him yet he as important things to do before so. I will tell you when the time is right."

Hidan nodded, "Training with start in a week outside east wall of Konoha around midnight. Don't be late. Remember a week from today." He closed the window and disappeared to where ever he came from.

She let out of a breath she never knew she was holding. _I am surprised that was easy but I know I will just regret this in the future. Oh well but fuck that asshole could have warned me about that bite. I need to bandage on it and make sure no ones sees it. What a drag... That reminds me, I should go see Shikamaru someti... Thats right we aren't friends yet. Shit. Eh, befriending him wont be too hard. Just ask him to play shogi. Yea that should work._

Sakura went to go cleaned up before going into a deep slumber for the night.

* * *

It was strange when Naruto showed up at Kakashi house waiting for him to come out and head to the hospital. It was stranger when Kakashi came out without making Naruto wait to long for him. He had his hands in his pocket and eyes straight head. Without one word Naruto was a his side walking in a even pace to the hospital. It was complete silences between them.

Only the chattered around the civilians and workers were heard most of the way until Kakashi spoke loud enough only Naruto could hear. "What do you think about Sakura?"

Naruto turned away from him scratching the back of his head. "Eh, what the hell? What kind of question is that Kakashi-sensei?"

"Just answer the question Naruto."

Naruto sighed, "Well she is my best friend... I mean she was my very first friend to accept me for who I was and not for what the villagers said I was. She believes my abilities has a friend and a ninja. She help work hard with me to understand and go further into my dream... My dream to be an Hokage that she supports! She is so caring and loving to people that are just strangers. She is beautiful and powerful in my eyes. A precise person I won't let anyone hurt. I lo- like her."

Kakashi eyed him the whole time he spoke and he could tell he meant it deeply. He shook his head softly before bringing out his Icha Icha Paradise.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Alright guys, I am alive. I havent been really busy but I hit writers block of all things but I got out of it. I plan on posting another chapter Tuesday night. Besides that I have decide to stretch out more before the chunin exam. I want you guys too feel more of Hidan and what I have planned I have him in this story. And before you think anything crazy. No, this wont be a Hinda and Sakura pairing but they will have their moment like everyone else. Truthfully, I haven't decide who she would end up with.

Next, I want to say that I am very thankful for the people that are following this story and is being very patient with me. Thank you. Please continue enjoying this story because there is a lot in stored with many characters that shall be developed and loved. Love you guys, until next time guys!

**Next chapter Title:**

**The cloud watcher sees pink**


	11. Chp 11: The cloud watcher sees pink

Fate: Shikamaruuuuuu love me!

Shikamaru: Troublesome woman...

**Disclaimer****: I do Not own Naruto or any other character.**

"Talk" Regular talking

_"Talk" Thinking to ones self_

**"Talk" Inner/Demon speaking**

_**"Talk" Flashbacks/ or detailed memories**_

* * *

Yamanaka flower shop usually was open around the first light of the day but they had a visitor that was making his orders. Uchiha Itachi, he only did it to strengthen his genjustu on the future members of Kohona 12. He had people to believe they care so much for the pinkette. Yes, he knows she would gain bonds with them in a future but he didnt need the trouble if anywhere caused. Plus he didn't need the Nara clan to figure out things to make it messy. He was still apart of the Akatasuki and very dangerous if he was pushed the wrong way.

He bowed softly and looked at the family in front of him, "Inoichi, I am truly sorry for the lost of your wife."

"Thank you Itachi. Ino make sure you finish his order. I am leaving for work before it gets any later."

Itachi and Ino watched as Inoichi left the shop. Ino shuffled towards the white lilies where smiling, "How is she Itachi-sensei?"

He started at the back of her lazily ans unfazed, "She is doing better. Soon to be released out of the hospital this afternoon." He stated softly.

"That is good. I was worried sick when I saw Kakashi-sensei running into the village with her in his hands. Thought she may have gotten hurt on the mission but it was only a fever right." She turned to Itachi with worried eyes.

"Yes, only a fever."

"Sigh forehead needs to take better care of herself. Tell her I send my love." Ino handed him a flower smiling. He nodded and left the flower shop. She continued looking at the door he left out of before taking off her apron and leaving it on the counter. She stepped towards the door debating if she should open the shop for the day or go see her close friend. In the ended she rather go see Shikamaru then open the shop for a slow day. Locking up, she ran her way to the Nara house.

* * *

Sakura stared at the Lilly that was next to her bed for a long intense period of time after Itachi left to go train with Sasuke yet again. She didn't get it. Why did the Uchiha leave a flower for you? It was unethical to do but there it was. The flower taunting her slowly. She just wanted to pull the petals off or just simply destroy the flower. She didn't hate the Uchiha...she just found his behavior strange to deal with. Going back to the future or what was the future..., he use to be the enemy thing blinking in the back of her mind. She grumble to herself looking away from the flower.

A small knock was heard before a nursed came in smiling, "Good morning Sakura, how are you doing today?"

"I am doing great. Feels like I can go running for hours!" She gleamed happily.

"That is great to hear. Oh who left you that beautiful flower?"

"Itachi-sensei. He came by a little while ago to see how I was doing." Sakura said with a fake smile.

The nurse giggled softly, " Oh lucky you Sakura. You get attention from him. He is just so handsome at times. I wish he would have gotten me a flower."

" Do you like him?" Sakura raised her eyebrows in curiously.

Nurse blushes deeply, " A-Anyways, I have some good news for you. You can check out of the hospital right now. You don't have to wait until this afternoon. So do you want me to call Naruto or Kakashi?"

"No that is fine. They are busy today plus I would like to get some fresh air without those idiots around."

The nursed laughed and went into the drawer to bring Sakura her causal clothes, "Naruto left you these if he wasn't here when you got out of here." Sakura glared at the piece of clothing the nurse had in her hand. It wasn't a shirt and pants but a simple white dress that goes all the way to her mid thigh. _What the hell was Naruto thinking when he got this? It is very windy today too. Fuck my life._

Sakura gave another fake smile, "Oh that is wonderful. Thank you Mia-san."

"Don't mention Sakura." Nurse closed the curtains then left out the room to give Sakura privacy to change.

Sakura was then left with her thoughts...

_What the hell am I going to do when I get out of here. I can go train but then I would hear a mouthful of stuff from the boys. Maybe go for some Dang's first. I haven't had those in a long time._

**I think you should go see Shikamaru. You said two days ago you wanted to see him.**

_Inner? I thought you only came out when I need your help?_

**Well dontcha need help knowing what you want to do?**

Glaring into the air,_ You just wanted to bother me didnt you._

**...No**

_Lair!_

**Well at lets the viewers are glad to see me**

_Wait what did you say?_

**I said why are you standing in the middle of the room in your undies. Hurry and get dress. Lets go eat and see Shikamaru. You remember where he hangs out?**

_Yea either at train ground 3 or at the bench near the gate._

Sakura slipped on the white dress, the pair of white flats on, and walked all the way to the service desk to sign herself out. She smiles at the complements she got for the nurses on how she looked. Waving goodbye and headed towards the dango shop before she got a glimpse of Genma talking with Kakashi. She tried to turn the other direction but Kakashi called her out curiously.

She faked smiled her way to him, "Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

"What are you doing out of the hospital so early? I thought you could leave at noon."

"The nurse said I could leave early. So I am going to go to the Dango shop the go see Shikamaru."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "I didn't know you knew Shikamaru?"

"Well Ino said he can help with shogi since I kept losing with her on it." Sakura made up a lie quickly.

Before Kakashi could ask another question Genma cut in, "Gosh Kakashi, let the little lady go. She must be starving for something sweet since she was stuck in the hospital and knowing your students they probably just feed her ramen the whole time. Don't worry little lady, I wont let this big bad wolf hold you any longer." Genma dragged a protesting Kakashi away.

Sakura sighed in relief and continued her way to the dango shop. Once she arrived and order her tea with the special sango offer they had for the day. after they drop it on the table, she started to drifted off to think... remember

**_"Eh, you arent happy with your ANBU status. You bothered me so much for me to get you one before Naruto comes back from the mission with Kakashi and Team 10. Also that other annoying one before he gets back from his solo mission." Tsunade took another sip from her tenth cup of alcohol before slamming it down back on the table. It had been three years since Sasuke and Naruto left to go get powers from themselves to get stronger. In those three years, Sakura grew stronger and advanced to Jounin without anyone but her mentor and Shikamaru knowing of the ranking. After Naruto came back, she spent two more years with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke replacement Sai doing missions. Some leading to Sasuke others for whatever the Hokage wished them to do. Now, a few months later she sat with her mentor closes to midnight talking._**

**_"Not at all, just been tired lately." Sakura took a small sip of her tea before eating her dango._**

**_Tsunade took a deep breath before looking straight at Sakura with half lidded eyes, "Sakura let me ask you this. What is something you wish more in the world?"_**

**_"What does that have to do with anything?"_**

**_"Just answer the damn question!"_**

**_Sakura thought for a long while before deciding on her answer, "I would wish to become stronger than I will become and even stronger than that. I want to protect the people I love. Even if they have backstabbed me and left me behind, I wish to protect them from anything. I wish that all those trouble souls that went off to the wrong path because they had nowhere else to turn, I would be able to turn them around. I want to be someone everyone an depend on."_**

**_Tsunade flicked her forehead as soft as she could, "The only way for that to happen if you pursue it yourself. Stop wishing and do it. Now hurry home get some sleep and get ready for your mission with Shikamaru tomorrow. I need you guys out before the sun rises."_**

"Damn it forehead are you death?"

"Hm? Oh what you wan Ino?"

"Have you seen Shikamaru anywhere? I have been looking for him all morning. That lazy ass is always missing when I am looking for him." She whined.

"Probably because he can hear your banshee voice a mile away." Sakura whispered finished her food and put her money on the table.

"What was that forehead!"

"Eh, why don't you check the library, he likes to sleep there sometimes." She looked towards the exit door.

"Really, how do you know that forehead? Last time I check, you and him arent friends."

"Well yea but he does like quiet places. So yea... Bye pig," Sakura bolted towards the door and heard her fuming about the nickname she just said. She decide looking for Shikamaru today wasnt going to work out if he was nowhere to be found. So she just decide to walk around the village and began to remember again.

_**"Sakura you troublesome woman, you stay with me! Don't you dare close your eyes. Just ten more minutes, we will be at the village gates and have the guards take you to the hospital to fix you up." Shikamaru jumped from branch to branch quicken his sped with a heavy wounded Sakura on his back.**_

_**"Shika... Slow down before you strain yourself." Sakura voice came out tired and weak.**_

_**"Sakura don't talk."**_

**_"I told you to leave me there and just take the scroll to the Hokage." Sakura glance at his face to see a darken expression on it. Sakura took a ragged breath before laughing weakly. "It wasn't your fault. You know I didn't mind taking the blow for you. Plus, we both know that you need to survive...you have people waiting for y-."_**

**_"Damn it Sakura! Stop it!" He voice was hard and serious. "Don't talk like that you do have people wanting for you. I know in hell Ino will kill me for leaving you to die somewhere. Tsunade will have my head. And when your teammates come back, I know for sure I wont live long." _****_Another weak laughed was heard. "What is so funny?"_**

**_"Thank you...S-shika."_**

**_"Sakura? SAKURA!"_**

Sakura was brought out again at the sound of two Shobini fighting.

"Kura, please dont go"

"Let go of me Hakrio, I have to leave in ten minutes and I can't be late."

"No it is too dangerous for you out there! Just let me-"

"Tsk, if you really cared than you should have in the beginning beside I dont need to listen to someone lower rank than me." Those words ranging in her head.

_**"Sakura-chan! You are finally awake! We were told you got hurt on a dangerous mission! I got mad at baa-chan for making you go. You wait here I will go get you something to eat. Kakashi-sensei watch Sakura-chan for me." Naruto ran out of the room.**_

**_Silence filled the room before Sakura spoke, "Where is Sai at?" _**

**_The hard slam of a book heard and all Sakura could do was look down to her hands. Kakashi voice whispered out dangerously, "How long?" No sign of response was given which made his voice to raise, "Sakura, how long have you been in the ANBU? Why doesnt everyone beside the Hokage know of your status?"_**

**_"Mm, wouldnt you like to know, eh Ka-ka-shi." Sakura looked out the window and chose not to look at her angered former sensei eyes.._**

**_"Sak-"_**

**_"Dont you Sakura me bullshit. You know very well Kakashi why that info is not shared with anyone. Now go back to reading your book because the last time I check I dont need to answer to someone a rank lower than me." Sakura turned to him and showed him all the lifeless shell she felt all of her life before hiding it and give him a smile just as Naruto came through the door. Clueless of the tension in the air._**

**_"Naruto, I am going to head to the Hokages tower. Why don't Sakura and you catch up." Without another word, he left in a poof of smoke. After a few minutes of Naruto talking about his adventure, J_****_iraiya stopped by to tell his good byes before heading out for a mission. Little did Naruto know that mission was the last time he would ever see him again._**

**_"Okay Sakura-chan, I will come by tomorrow to see you. So you better be ready for me!" Naruto gave her a big hug before running out._**

**_Sakura looked at her window for a long while before sighing, "How long are you going to be a weird stalker, Shika."_**

"You know Itachi Uchiha has grown to be a very attractive man."

"Oh but his younger brother has gotten his own fan club. It is so cute to see so many girl crushing over him."

"Beside that, have you heard of the Akatsuki? There has been some sightings near here, you know?"

_**"How long?"**_

_**"Two months, 3 weeks, 6 days, and 17 hours." Shikamaru seated himself on the edge of her bed. **_

_**"And them?" **_

_**"Just two days. All they now is that you have been injured a week ago and just been resting."**_

_**"Mm, so why the visit?"**_

_**"The Akatsuki are coming..."**_

"The third hokage, is getting pretty old, I wonder if the council has started to think for a new one yet?"

"Yea, I wonder who they are going to pick for the title. It can be anyone..."

_**"We the council and the head clans have something important to announced. Since Tsunade is in a coma, it has been decide that you, Sakura Haruno, shall be the temporary Hokage. And if the Hokage doesnt wake up before a full year is up then you shall become the youngest and official Hokage for Kohana."**_

_**"But...But I c-can't beco-" **_

_**Shikamaru places his hand on her shoulder smiling lazily. **__**"You can do this, Sakura. I mean, Lady Sakura."**_

Sakura shook her head at that memory and thought reminiscing that one should be for another time. She sighed deeply and looked around to see that she was at a clear fielding. Her breathe got caught in her throat when she saw her old friend and supporter laying in the grass looking at the clouds. All she could do was stand where see was and watch him in silence. After a couple of minutes, she decide to join him but a big gush of wind blow making her hold on to her dress down. While the wind continued to blow, millions of cherry blossom petals flew passed her and Shikamaru.

He was memorized by the color of pink and turned towards the direction it came from and saw Sakura standing there with the same color hair. All he could do was smirk before laying back down and sighing, "Want to join me, Haruno?

All she could do was look at him surprised before her eyes softened, "Please, just call me Sakura."

**_"Damn it, Shika. Please don't die on me." Sakura whispered as his blood covered her hands from healing._**

**_"Troublesome woman, please stop crying. We are in battle and there is enough to mourn after the war." His eye sight started to get blur and all he could see was a blur of pink._**

**_"Shika, please stay with me. Dont you die!"_**

**_The last moment all he could think, if he could see that color pink again that he would live longer but he knew it wouldnt happen. Not in this lifetime._**

* * *

_**A/N: **_Short and sweet chapter about Shikamaru and Sakura.

Besides that this is going pretty nicely. I know I introduce a few new characters in here but except Shikamaru and Genma they are minor characters. I had Ino's mother die because seriously she has no name and she is a tragic background for Ino in later chapters, which of course she blames Sakura for. I changed featured characters to the Akatsuki because truthful they are in here a lot. I dont know why I didnt even realize that to begin with. Oh well. But I changed the pic and summary too.

Also this was a filler chapter and so is the next one. I mean, there is a purpose on why I am writing them but it is called a filler because the story doesnt progress at all.

Anyways, see you guys the next time I am off of work which is this Saturday. Love you guys.

**Next Chapter Title:**

**Kakashi thoughts and decisions**


End file.
